An Interesting Time
by shylilbaby1
Summary: Sequel to Seventh year Babies: Hermione Granger has a secret that Draco Malfoy doesn't know about, but when all is reveled and they seem to have a happy relationship, a plan to destroy them will put their love to the test.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hey everyone so I got the sequel up. I know that some of you are mad and I really don't blame you, still I loved your responses though there was this one review who was like my story was a waste of time to read...that hurt for a sec and then I started thinking then why in the hell did he/she read it! Plus all my other reviewers rule and loved my story...stupid idiot...you know if they had said it in a constructive way all would be good but they didn't...and if they are reading this...I don't want you to take time out of you day to read a story that you don't like. Not trying to be mean or anything. Okay well I have a beta and hopefully she won't bail out on me like the other one did. Her name is Comeoutandplay4. Thankz so much. Alright enough with the typing and on with the story.**

**(A/N): Oh and for all of you who haven't read Seventh Year Babies might want to read that first.**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR.**

Chapter 1.

The ringing of the bell brought the attention of someone walking into the store to Hermione's attention. She looked up from the book that she was reading and greeted the customer.

"Hello Mrs. Akins. How are you doing today?" She asked taking a seat behind the counter.

"Good Hermione. I thought I would buy a good book and curl up since it's been a little chilly. Not much to do." The fort-five year old woman stated as she made her way through the shelves.

"I agree with that." She smiled though she really didn't feel that way. She always had something to do whether it was working, trying to spend with Harry and Ron, or trying to raise her four month year old daughter. Hermione looked to the right and smiled at the tiny baby that was currently sleeping.

Being only four months old she already had a full head of dirty blonde hair and big grey eyes which could melt the coldest heart. She sighed as she always did when she looked her child. She reminded her of, of course, Draco Malfoy so much.

Hermione remembered how hard it was to try and hide her pregnancy from the public. It was hard. It was so much hiding it from normal people who didn't know her, but from the Daily Prophet or old schoolmates. She couldn't risk many people finding out that she was pregnant just in case it got back to Malfoy. Hermione was afraid for the longest time that her bedroom door at the Weasley's would burst open with Malfoy and Malfoy Senior standing on the other side waiting to kill her daughter. She had had that nightmare over and over again. Luckily Hermione found out that the Malfoy family was currently in the States to take care of business so her anxiety was calmed for a while.

Hermione looked up again as the bell of the store rung and Harry walked in. He smiled and made his way to her. Hermione was thankful for Harry and all of the Weasley's. When her parents found out that she was pregnant, they basically kicked her out. Well not technically but Hermione didn't want to stay someplace that she wasn't wanted so the Weasley's decided to take her in until she settled down in her life and career. Of course they always treated her like a daughter or sister.

"There's the most beautiful witch in the world." Harry said smiling her way.

"Oh Harry. Don't." Hermione pretended to blush and giggle.

"Not you. This pretty little thing right here. "He picked up the baby giving her a soft kiss. "How's my precious Zoe?"

Hermione smiled. She had a feeling that Harry along with the other Weasley Clan knew who the father was. All except Ron. He was…well he was Ron. If anyone knew the situation Hermione and Malfoy were in last year they would have put two and two together. Harry and she argued many time throughout the pregnancy about why she did what she did, and how he felt betrayed. She still didn't feel as though he had forgiven her completely. She was hurt that she  
hurt him, but the one thing they both agreed on was that Malfoy shouldn't find out. It was just too dangerous for Zoe in their minds.

"Are you ready? I'm starving."

"A couple more minutes. I have to check Mrs. Akins out and then we can go."

"I hope she hurries. I feel like I'm about to die."

Hermione laughed and nodded her head. A few minutes later she finally rung Mrs. Akins out and she locked up the bookstore and they left.

"I still can't believe you're the only one working." Harry said as they walked down the streets of Diagon Alley.

"I know. Miss Catalo hardly runs anything. Hell I should be the owner of that store not her."

Harry laughed. "So have you heard from Ginny?"

"Yeah she owled me a couple of days ago. Seems like Jamie is the bad boy of all the projects. She doesn't know how to handle him pulling pranks and stuff." Hermione said laughing.

"Poor Ginny." Harry said shaking his head. "Do you…do you think about Laylana a lot?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes, I know she wasn't real but I'll always have a special pace for her in my heart. But right now Zoe takes up the rest of that space and I'm content."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, and he smiled up at Hermione, "I don't know about you but like I said earlier I'm going to die if I don't get good in my mouth and knowing Mrs. Weasley, she'll hate us forever if we were late."

* * *

Groaning out loud, his hand shut off the muggle contraption that made the annoying noise. He took a deep breath his eyes still closed willing himself to get up. He licked his lips and turned over in his bed. He moaned as his legs moved against a soft shapely one.

Draco slowly opened his eyes to find a brown head girl sleeping next to him. He shook his head and sat up shaking the girl softly to wake her up. What was her name again? Heather? Draco couldn't remember if that was her name or not, he was wasted last night.

"Hey wake up." He said. The girl moaned and groaned as she fluttered her eyes open. She smiled up at him sleepily but Draco turned away. Just because she looked like her didn't mean he felt the way that he wanted to feel. No, only one girl could do that.

"Morning." He heard her say.

Draco sighed and stood up, not caring that he was naked in front of her. "Leave." He said tossing her clothes to her.

"I was thinking—" she started, but Draco cut her off.

"I don't care what you were thinking. You need to leave. Now."

He walked into his bathroom slamming the door, blocking her out and he started to take a shower. He really didn't want to go to the office today. He didn't want to be in America. But people didn't care what Draco didn't want. His father had moved them to the Americas to start a new business with  
American wizards. Something about advertisements in the wizard world. He told Draco that he would have a place on the board and was demanded to come. Of course this happened a few months after he had graduated Hogwarts.

Between that time and the time that he left Draco searched desperately for Hermione Granger. He went to the ministry to see if they had a directory of muggle borns that lived in the muggle world but was told that after the witch or wizard turned of age it was not their place of residence and they themselves would have to let the ministry know if they were to live in the muggle word as a wizard or not. Draco thought that Hermione might still be in the wizarding world since there was no record or her in the muggle world. He tired going to the Weasley's shack…house. They didn't treat him the way that he thought they would have but Ron did. He tried to play it cool and say that he needed Hermione to give her back a book that she had left at school. They wouldn't tell him where she was at or anything, but they told him that they would give her the book, Draco left quickly. He really didn't have a book.

He's missed her more than anything. It seemed like after they graduated she disappeared. He never stopped loving her. He didn't think that he ever would, but he tried to numb the pain by sleeping with girls who had Hermione's similarities such as personality, looks, smell. That didn't work at all.

He could wait until he got back to England . He was going to try and find her and when he did she was going to realize how much he loved her and she was going to accept it.

Draco got out of the shower and went to his door. He hoped that girl had left. He really didn't feel like explaining that he wanted nothing to do with her.

* * *

_It hasn't been easy for me. I've had to hold back of what I really wanted to do. But I must be patient. I watched as the Malfoy child walked out of his apartment building, a solemn expression on his face. I offer a prayer to the gods, though not for Draco's benefit, but for my own, praying to finish my chore._

_The one girl took the longest time dying, and she put me through an ordeal, dragging out her death. I never use the Avada Kedavra, that's too easy. I need torture. But I finally had to use it, she just had so much fight in her, and I was in a hurry._

_Gods it was a satisfying moment, doing this for my lord, my maker, the trill of being found out made my hands sweat, but it gave me strength. I got away with murder! Again! Oh how I couldn't wait to boast to my few friends, though I dare not let my joy show in my gaze._

_I turn my attention once again to Draco Malfoy. I know his secret and I couldn't believe out of all people, he would betray us. His face is bowed and his hands are fisted at his sides. I know he's angry; he's always been an angry person. It's difficult to know what is happening in his mind, but not recently. He always used to keep his emotions carefully masked, not anymore._

_But it doesn't matter to me what Malfoy is feeling now. He'll get over her. Sooner or later. If not, time is what I need, before I challenged him for my right place, whether he has it or not._

_He stands and waits for the muggle automobile. What is wrong with him? He looks as though he wants to weep. I stare at him until he regains his composure. Then he begins to shake his head. The thought is there, on his face for the whole world to see._

_The Malfoy boy has shamed us all._

_Gods help me, I must not laugh._


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Okay guys sorry it took so long but I have many high school graduations to attend and parties to throw anyways thankz for the awesome reviews. They totally rock! So ummm lets see what else oh...well now since I have a beta the updates might take a little longer but hopefully not that longer. Anyways Thankz to my beta Comeoutandplay4 and hope you love the chapter.**

**Disclaimer for whole story: Okay every one knows that none of the Harry Potter stuff belongs to me so this disclaimer is for the whole story. i get tired of typing it again and again.**

Chapter 2

A few months later.

Draco quickly pushed his feet into his black dress pants, stumbling a little. He grabbed a baby blue shirt and tied his black tie. He was running late and his father was going to kill him if he missed his Floo meeting. Thankfully Draco convinced his father to let him come back to England, with the promise that Draco would attend all meeting through Floo.

"Mimsy!" Draco called out, walking around his room, "Have you seen my wand?"

A small, bat like ear house elf popped up in his room. She had on a small pink doll like dress with a clean white apron around her waist. She held out her hand and Draco's wand appeared.

"Heres it is Master Draco." She chirped.

Draco smiled and grabbed the wand from her. He thanked her and took his leave. Draco walked out of his mansion and to the apperation point. He looked down at his watch; he guessed he had a few minutes to get a good cup of coffee at that new coffee place in Diagon Alley. Besides, who cares if he was late? His father would yell at him sooner or later. Draco sighed and turned on the spot.

Once he reached his destination he quickly entered the coffee shop, cursing softly. There was a line. About five people had to be in front of him. Draco sighed and tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Yes?" he said looking down at Draco.

"Do you mind if I could stand in front of you. I'm running kind of late."

The man chuckled, "No. I'm running pretty late myself." He turned his back on Draco.

"I'll give you 2 Galleons." Draco said to him.

The man raised his eyes brows and nodded his head slowly. Draco gave the man the money and they traded places. He thanked him and sighed as he looked at more people in front of him, he took out some more Galleons.

A few more minutes, Draco stood second in line. He looked at the woman standing in front of him and froze. She looked strangely familiar from behind and she smelled familiar also. The brown, curly hair on the woman floated out and almost reached his face. Draco felt his heart race and his body start to shake slightly. He took a ragged deep breath.

"Hermione Granger?" he whispered. He watched as her shoulders tensed dramatically, and she moved closer to the counter. He heard her order a small coffee. Draco opened his mouth again.

"Hermione?" he asked.

She put her head down and still ignored him. Draco sighed and tapped her on the shoulder, "Are you Hermione Granger?"

The head of hair shook quickly. "No. No Hermione Granger. Me Ling" she said in a horrible Asian accent. Draco smiled and watched as she took her small coffee and make her way out of the coffee shop.

"Can I help you sir?" the young witch said behind the counter.

Draco shook his head and followed the girl out of the shop. She was walking rather quickly, but Draco finally caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to find a pair of big, chocolate, brown eyes staring up at him, shocked.

"Nice accent." He smiled down at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked a confused look on her face as she blushed at the same time.

"You were just in the—never mind." He sighed. "So how are you?"

"Good, but I have to go." She turned around but Draco grabbed her again. She was such a bewitching sight, so pleasing to look upon. Her brown, tawny hair had grown longer; her skin was as flawless and pure as her heart. With just one look, Hermione could knock the wind out of a man, as she did to Draco.

"Wait."

"What are you doing Malfoy?" She asked looking towards the ground.

"Nothing. I was wondering if we could have coffee or dinner. Maybe Talk."

Hermione shook her head. "I guess we're going to have the same conversations we had when we were at school."

Draco grinded his teeth as he looked at her, "You're staying at the Weasley's, right?"

Hermione eyes widen, "How did you know?"

"I didn't." Draco smiled, "but I do now. And tomorrow I will be at the Weasley's to pick you up to go to dinner. Dress casually if you like."

She scoffed. "Listen here Malfoy—"she started.

"My name is Draco and you will be ready Hermione. You and I are going to dinner. And no one will stop me from taking you out. No one... So you will be ready." He said sternly.

Hermione opened her mouth speechless. Draco smiled at her smoothly before taking her in his arms. He cupped her chin just as his mouth came down on hers. The kiss was hard, unyielding. He ended the kiss quickly before she had a chance to struggle. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face before smiling down at her.

"See you tomorrow night, Hermione." He whispered.

Her turned around and made his way down the street. He could feel her eyes on his back. This was going to be fun…and rewarding.

* * *

Hermione pushed opened the bookstore door roughly, earning stranger looks from the customers. She walked quickly making her way to the back room. She took a deep shaky breath as she threw the coffee cup away. She sat at a small table and put her head in her hands.

Tears came to her eyes as she thought about what just happened fifteen minutes ago. Draco was back.

That meant the worrying would start up again. Though Hermione didn't feel threatened in any way when she was near him, but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. But then again he didn't know about Zoe yet so maybe that was a reason she didn't feel threatened.

Hermione sighed. He looked wonderful. His hair seemed as pale as her skin. He was a bit taller than the last time she had seen him. He also didn't seem to have an ounce of fat on his form. Hermione shivered with anticipation… wanting that kiss again. She remembered him taking her in his arms and placing his lips on hers. Her thoughts went back to those days at Hogwarts, when her and Draco made love—had sex. It was only a couple of times but those times were amazing.

But those days were over. He screwed up everything that day his father came, that Christmas day. Lucius Malfoy. Hermione shivered as she thought about that evil man. She laughed suddenly as she remembered the time Laylana had stabbed him. That was a never forgetting moment.

"Well if my employees worked as much as they laughed, some work would be done."

Hermione looked up at Mrs. Catalo and secretly sneered at her. She couldn't stand the old woman but she dealt with it. The woman owned the store that Hermione wanted to own one day herself. She wanted to change it into a wizard bookstore with books from both worlds; good books. This old woman only had boring, old people books that weren't very interesting. Hermione was determined to change that.

"Sorry Mrs. Catalo. Just got a lot on my mind." Hermione mumbled.

"Well have the customers on your mind. We need some sells. Get to work."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath and commanded herself not to think about anything but old book, customer, and money for the rest of the day.

Hours later Hermione ended up walking into the door of the Weasley's home. She was tired but when she entered the kitchen a huge smile lit up her face as she saw her daughter in the arms of Ginny.

"Zoe!" she said picking her out of Ginny's arms. She looked down at her seven month old daughter and smiled. "How was your day baby?" She whispered..

"Disgusting." Ginny laughed getting Hermione a bowl of Onion Soup. "She was burping and throwing up, pooping everywhere."

Hermione took a sip of her soup, "I'm sorry that you had to watch her all day Ginny. I'm just trying to save some money…"

"Don't worry Hormone. Since I graduated I've been pretty bored."

Hermione smiled and gave her daughter a kiss, pushing her blonde hair back. She sighed and looked over at Ginny. She bit her lip before taking a deep breath.

"So. Guess who I saw today?"

Ginny was silent for a while as she looked at Hermione, trying to figure out who she would have seen. Ginny smile softly and looked at Zoe.

"How is Mr. Malfoy?" she asked

Hermione shook her head, "He's back Gin. What if…what if he finds out about Zoe and he gets all…and…gods I can't even talk because he's making me so nervous."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he was coming here tomorrow night to take me to dinner. I told him that I wasn't going but he insisted."

"How did he know you lived here?"

"I kind of told him on accident. Anyways then he kissed me and just walked away."

"He kissed you?"

Ginny said her eyes widening.

"Yeah."

Ginny smiled, "This is good Hermione. I mean he likes you still."

"Still?"

"I always knew he liked you since—"

"He's never liked me. Maybe lusted after me, but never liked."

"Maybe not like." Ginny whispered, "Maybe love."

Hermione laughed loudly making Zoe jump slightly in her arms. Love. Draco Malfoy in love?

"What's so funny?"

Hermione ceased her laughing and looked up at Ron who made his way into the kitchen. He sat at the table, leaned over Hermione, grabbed her soup and started eating.

"Nothing Ron. Thanks for asking for my food."

Ron nodded, "Something was funny. "What are you two talking about?"

"Life." Ginny said with a disgusting look a Ron, who was slurping up the soup. "You're nasty Ron. Learn how to eat."

Ron ignored her and kept eating. Hermione yawned and stood up, carrying Zoe higher on her hip.

"I'm going to go to bed. Ron please make sure all the doors are locked."

Ron nodded his head while he got up to put the bowl in the sink. "Will do." He said.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron, and then looked up at Hermione. "Don't worry Hermione. Everything will be alright. I promise."

"Well we'll see, huh." Hermione turned around and left, leaving Ginny to stare at Ron disgustingly while he ate out of the cauldron full of soup.

**(A/N): Alright review my lovely reviewers! Hoped you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Alright I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but it only been like a day, but I've been waiting for my beta to get back to me and she hasn't! So I was just like forget it, I'm putting up the chapter! I don't want my reviews to forget my story. Anyway here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it.Thankz to my beta Comeoutandplay4. (This is an edited a/n, just to let people know).**

Chapter 3

Draco sat in his office with a smile on his face. Most of his thoughts were on one particular person. One woman. Hermione. He couldn't believe that he found her and it was totally on accident. But what a wonderful accident it was. He had the hardest time sleeping last night as thoughts of a naked Hermione drifted through his dreams. Damn he couldn't wait until tonight.

Draco looked up from his desk while someone knocked on his door. A young woman wearing scarlet robes and glasses entered, looking nervous as always.

"Yes Millicent." He said to the girl.

"There is…is a Blaise Zambini waiting to speak to…to you sir. He says he knows you."

Draco nodded his head, "Show him in."

Draco hasn't seen Blaise at all since they had graduated Hogwarts. He had always considered Blaise his best friend. They always liked the same things, they were in Slytherin together, and some of their morals were compatible.

He watched as Blaise walked in. He kinda of looked like Snape with his black billowing robes, except he didn't look so depressed.

"Blaise. How are you?" Draco said getting out of his chair to walk around to him.

"Doing great Malfoy. How about you?"

Draco nodded his head. "Good. So what may I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Heard you were back in town. Wanted to see for myself."

"Yep. Glad to be back. Didn't like it much in America. There's no place like home, huh?"

Blaise shrugged his shoulders and took a seat in front of Draco's desk.

"So what have you been up to?" Draco asked him sitting next to him.

"Many things my man. Many things. I got this job as a …I guess you could call it a privet detective."

"Really? With who?"

"It's an upcoming business. You know, you should apply for a position. We would love to have you on the team."

Draco laughed, "M y father would kill me if I ever considered another career."

"Not this one."

Draco frowned, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. So um your father, he is still in contact with the Dark Lord right?"

Draco nodded his head, "I wouldn't be surprise if he wasn't."

"Would you ever give him up?"

He scoffed, "As much as I dislike the man he is my father. He has done many things in the past and I haven't opened my mouth and I won't do so now. I won't betray him."

Blaise smiled and nodded his head, "So what are you up too, tonight. Let's hang out."

"No can do. I got a date." Draco said smiling.

"Really? Who's the lucky witch who's going to be spending all of your money?" Blaise laughed.

Draco chuckled a little and shook his head, "Just a girl.''

"Who?"

"Just a girl."

"Do I know her?"

"Maybe…I don't know."

"What the hell Draco, just tell me."

Draco smiled and shook his head, defeated. It didn't matter if Blaise heard it from him or the Daily Prophet. He was going to find out.

"Alright but don't judge. I'm going out with Hermione Granger."

"Granger!" Blaise gasped, "Hermione Granger. Harry Potter's best friend? Bookworm, know-it-all, mud—"

"Don't say it Blaise." Draco warned, his eyes sending out sparks.

Blaise started to laugh, "My gods Draco, please tell me you're only doing this t get to Potter?"

"No and way would I do that. Why would that benefit me?"

Blaise jus shook his head. "Never mind that. Hermione Granger huh? So how did you get with her."

"Met her at a coffee shop."

Blaise looked at Draco trying to read him but got nothing. "Well I hope everything works out." He whispered.

Draco nodded his head. "Me too. Believe me, me too."

Hermione took a pair of black boots from Ginny's closet. She rushed back to her room, sitting on her bed; she pulled the boots on her feet and over her jeans.

Zoe laughed as a tiny fuzzy ball fluttered around her head tickling her. Hermione smiled at her.

"You're such a happy baby Zoe." She said picking her up and twirling her around.

"You looked very dressed up." Harry said as he stood in her doorway.

Hermione smiled nervously and gave Zoe to Harry. "I'm not dressed up."

"So the nice boots and nice pink shirt with that silver thingy in the middle isn't you dressed up?"

Hermione laughed, "No. What? I just can't look good just to do so. You think I'm ugly."

"No! No, that's not what I meant." Harry sighed, "You know what; Zoe and I are going to get something to eat. You're acting…weird."

Hermione gasped, "Weird? I'm not!"

"Yeah, okay. Come on Zoe."

Hermione watched as Harry left with Zoe in his arms. Ginny suddenly replaced where Harry was and stood there with a smile on her face.

"You look nice for Malfoy."

"I'm not getting dressed for Malfoy. I told you I wasn't going out with him."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah right. Look at you, you look hot. You don't look that hot when you go out in public by yourself. Alone."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Gin, I mean really that's a really good complement."

"Hermione just admit it. You want to go out with Malfoy tonight. Even if it's just for this one night."

Hermione sighed as she sat on the bed. "Alright fine. Maybe I just want to spend time with him. I mean he was so nice last year, even though it was fake, but I guess I miss it. Plus I can figure out his plans, you know to see if he's staying or going away."

Ginny nodded her head, "Yeah well I believe the first part. Well anyway you look very nice."

"I hope." Hermione said looking at herself in the mirror.

Ginny smiled at her and nodded her head.

Hermione had to admit that she was excited about going out with Draco this evening. But she would keep him at bay, for Zoe's sake.

"I'm so nervous." She whispered more to herself than to Ginny but she responded anyway.

"Don't be. It's going to be fine."

"What the hell are you doing here!"

Hermione spun around quickly her eyes widening. Her body shook as she looked at Ginny. "Oh my gods. I didn't tell Harry or Ron. Oh my… how could I've been so stupid?"

Hermione grabbed her purse and flew down the stair, ginny right behind her. When Hermione ran to the living room her eyes met with Harry and Ron trying to intimidate Draco my standing over him.

"Get the fuck out Malfoy." Ron said to him.

"Ron." Ginny scolded, "Language around Zoe."

Hermione gasped as she noticed Zoe in Harry's arms. She looked at Ginny, and nodded towards Zoe. Ginny nodded her head, took Zoe from Harry's arms and went up stairs.

"Cute baby." Draco stated, "You could benefit from her good looks Potter."

"Fuck you Draco." Harry spat. "Get the hell out of here."

"No. I believe I'm here for Hermione."

"When did you start call her Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at both Harry and Ron. Both of them looking as though they were going to kill Draco.

"Listen guys." She took both of them by the hand and led them away from Draco. "Malfoy and I are going out to dinner."

"What? Why the hell—" Ron started.

"We are talking about…um…the bookstore."

"Bookstore?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Malfoy wants to invest in it and I may be able to own it."

"Why do you want to take his money?" Ron wined.

"Because, no one else would probably do this. Plus he has loads of money."

"But he's working for you-know-who."

Hermione sighed guiltily. He was probably right in that area. She shook her had. "Listen, I'll be fine. I'll have my wand and everything will be fine."

"But—"

"But nothing Ron."

Hermione looked at Harry with guilty in her eyes. He had his arms crossed as he shook his head. "What about Zoe? You haven't even told him?" Harry whispered.

"Told who what?" Ron asked confused.

"Everything will be fine Harry. Please trust me."

Harry just shook his head and headed upstairs. Ron looked back at Draco with a scowl on his face.

"Hurt her and die." He said.

Draco smiled, "Why don't you let us leave, Drama boy.''

Ron turned around and followed Harry up the stairs. Hermione sighed. Maybe she should just stay home.

"Don't think about it Granger." Draco said smiling sincerely down at her.

"I'm not." She snapped. "So where are you going."

Draco led her outside. He took a deep breath, while thy walked to the aparation point.

"You look beautiful Hermione."

Hermione looked at him and nodded her thanks. She felt his arms tighten on hers as she shook light in his presence.

"Where are we going?" she asked again.

"It's a surprise. You're going to have to apparate with me. You don't mind do you?"

Hermione slowly shook her head as he gripped her tight and turned on the spot. Hermione could feel a pair of eyes on her right before she disappeared.

**(A/N): Alright I promise that the two will end up together! Promise! Next chapter. I'll try and post it tomorrow! Beta or not!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Hey everyone sorry about not updating. I want this story to go fast but my beta is taking pretty long to get back to me. But thankz everyone who has offered but I think i picked another one. She hasn't beta this chapter yet but I just wanted to put it up. I've also been busy attending and setting up high school graduation parties and stuff. Graduate already people! lol. What else did I want to say...ummm...Well I hope your still with me and reading my story. I promise it will start to pick up! Promise!**

Chapter4

Draco sighed lightly as Hermione unhooked herself from him as they appeared at their destination. He looked over at her confused face and smiled. She looked so beautiful. He wanted to run his hands through her thick, brown, and somewhat frizzy hair. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her again plus a lot more.

"Malfoy are we in a forest?" she asked.

"My name is Draco." He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her. "And no we're not in a forest, but we are in some trees. I didn't want muggles to see us."

"Muggles?" she asked shocked, "Why are at a place where muggles would be at? You hate muggles."

Draco gasped. "I don't hate muggles. I just dislike them."

"Yeah, cause that's so much better."

"Hermione please." He asked not wanting to get into an argument. He led her out of the trees then heard her gasp, then laugh.

"McDonalds? You brought me to a McDonalds? You do know that muggles are preparing the food, and you'll probably going to have to sit next to one."

"Well when I was in the states, I kind of ran into one. The muggle food is good."

Hermione laughed and nodded her head, "well if you don't mind, we should probably go. We look kind of silly standing in trees."

Draco nodded and they made their way into the McDonalds. There was a line and once again Draco sighed as he looked over at Hermione. She was smiling looking up at the menu. He smiled her way hoping to bring her eyes to his. She did, and when she did her smile faltered.

"What?"

"You're just so pretty."

She blushed and looked at the young girl who was behind the counter.

"Hi, Can I take your order." She asked.

"Get anything Hermione, I'm paying." He said to her.

"Oh I know. "She smiled. "I want a South Asian salad with a large sweet tea, and a small fry."

"And I will have a quarter pounder with cheese, no pickles, a large coke, and fries."

"Okay, that will be nine pounds and forty-seven cents. Is that for here or to go?"

"Here" Draco took out a ten dollar pound and gave it to the girl. She gave him change back and he and Hermione walked to the side.

"Carry's muggle money and can count it. Impressive."

Draco laughed at her comment. "Funny."

"I'm just playing."

"I know."

Draco wanted to grab her hand and just before he had to courage to do it their food arrived. Draco picked up their tray and they sat in a booth across from each other.

"I can't believe you like McDonalds." She said eating her fries.

"It's my favorite muggle restaurant. " Draco and Hermione were both quiet for a while, both looking at each other shyly. Draco decided just to make conversation.

"So whose baby was that at the Weasleys" he asked.

Hermione tensed and looked at him, shrugging her shoulders. "Ginny babysits her." It wasn't a lie.

"Oh. Do you think about Laylana sometimes?"

"Sometimes."

"I do all the time. I miss her a lot." Draco sighed as he watched her hand play with her straw. "I hope this is fine. I know it's not an expensive—"

"It's fine Draco really, it's great." She smiled warmly up at him taking a sip of her tea.

"Listen Hermione I know the last few months when we were in school I acted like a complete ass, and I'm sorry. Truly I am."

"Draco you've said this before and I—"

"I know Hermione but…" he sighed and took a deep breath. "Ask yourself why would I keep trying to talk to you civilly, or ask you out in public, or even tell Blaise I'm going out with you if I'm such an evil guy."

Hermione looked down at her salad, "Maybe because of Voldermort. "

"This isn't about him." He hissed at her, "I want nothing to do with him. I promise. You have to believe me Hermione."

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes, "But your father—"

"He's my father. I'm me, and I will never join You-Know-Who. I'm not like that. I never wanted to. Please, please believe me."

Hermione wiped the tears from her face as she looked up at Draco who was sitting across from her. He looked sincere. Totally sincere. Hermione took a deep breath. Could she do it? Could she believe him and possibly have a relationship with the father of her child? She hadn't even told him that yet. Maybe she could. She knew that deep down, deep, deep down; she wanted to be with him. Did you love him? No she didn't think so but she did want to be with him.

"I…I believe you Draco. I do." She whispered to him. She couldn't help but to smile as he smiled.

"Thank you." He sighed as he smiled at her. She believed him! She really did! He felt like giggling like a little girl but he held it in as he picked up her hand. "Hermione I also want to tell you that…my last year at Hogwarts was my best year ever. I was paired with you and I got to know you and touch and feel you, and from all the good things we did together, I have no regrets."

Hermione blushed and looked down at his hand. "Christmas, you hurt me so much Draco. I believed you when you sat that you're not with Voldermort but I don't want to be hurt again by the words that you say, or the things you might do."

"I know what I did was stupid and selfish. And I apologize for that. When you ignored me for all those months, and didn't want anything to do with me, I was crushed, I really was and I guess it's kind of embarrassing to admit that but I don't care."

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand. "So if we do work this out, how are we going to tell people? I mean I know that Harry and Ron will not forgive me so easily and your father…well you know your father."

Draco nodded. "Yeah I know."

Hermione watched as Draco raised her hand and kissed it." But I do want to be with you, and we'll just have to take the negative with the positive. Right?"

Hermione didn't answer right away. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage and tears came to her eyes. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake. She nodded her head.

Draco wanted to grab her and kiss her, for all of McDonalds to see. Instead, with every ounce of strength he had, he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"You won't regret this Hermione." He whispered.

"I hope not."

About twenty minutes later Hermione and Draco had finished their meal and started to walk back to the "trees" to disapperate. Draco looked at Hermione as she shivered. He softly pulled her to him making her gasp. Draco could feel her soft breast through the thin material of her shirt. He could feel her hard nipple pressing into him and his manhood followed. He told himself not to think about that, but his body refused the order. Gods she was soft all over. Draco felt fully aroused now.

He cupped the sides of her face and claimed her mouth. She kept her mouth closed and that surprised him. He moved his hand to her chin and applied pressure to it, opening it. He thrust his tongue inside of her mouth. It was hot and wild.

Hermione tongue became as wild as his. She brought her hands up to his hair pulling him closer. She could feel his arousal and her own forming deep inside of her. Gods she loved his mouth.

Draco pulled away, breathing raggedly. "We…I should get you home."

"No." Hermione struggled out.

"No? Hermione we can't make out here."

Hermione tightened her grip on him. He mind was only on one thing, one person. Draco Malfoy.

"I don't want to stop Draco."

Draco sighed and leaned his forehead on hers. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "What about—"

Hermione silenced him with her lips. She had forgotten how addictive he could be. She knew that she would not be satisfied until she had him. All of him.

"Are you parents home?" she choked out.

Draco shook his head, "You want to go to my house? My house?" he asked shocked.

She nodded her head, kissing him again. Draco melted as he tightened his grip on her, turned on the spot and apperated themselves to his Manor.

Draco half dragged pulled Hermione to the front door of his Manor, not taking his lips from hers. They made their way up the stairs, Draco tripping, Hermione laughing, and into his room. He shut his door with his foot and laid Hermione on his king size bed.

Hermione did not take in any of the decorations around her. Her mind was still on this one guy on top of her.

He kissed her neck, her shoulders, and her mouth again. Only when she started quivering with need did he move away from her. He unbuttoned his shirt throwing it across the room. He sat her up, pulling her shirt up over her head. He unbuttoned her jeans, took off her boots and looked down at the beautiful creation lying down in front of him. She smiled up at him and Draco quickly removed the rest of their clothes.

He grabbed hold of her arms and lifted them high above her head, covering her body. The contact of their hot skin made her gasp and Draco claimed her mouth once again, and her fingers dug into his shoulder blades.

He massaged her breast rubbing her nipples. His sigh told her how much he liked touching her, and Hermione liked the way that he touched. His mouth replaced his hands on her breast she thought that she was going to go out of her mind. She arched against him with need. He pushed her legs apart with his thighs his fingers sliding in.

"You're so hot Hermione." He chuckled, "Gods you're so sweet, so soft, so tight."

He took her right hand and wrapped it around his manhood. He kissed her again shivering as her left hand made its way up and down his back.

He took her hand off of him and eased into her, driving forward with a powerful thrust. He withdrew from her, and then thrust deeply inside once more. She raised her hips to meet him halfway. Passion raged between them and Draco buried his face against her next as he slammed into her again and again.

Her nails dug into his shoulders, but he didn't mind. She thought she was going to die from the incredible pressure building inside her. She clung to Draco and called out his name again and again. He finally reached his release moaning her name also.

He couldn't believe she made him feel this way. He was the experienced one, she was the innocent, yet she was the one who took him to heaven.

I know what he is doing and who he is doing it with. I feel the scowl on my face deepen, and I am disappointed in him, not because he id fucking, no…it's because he's fucking a mudblood.

He now is following his heart but I wonder how he can even stomach touching her.

Gods I hop he's in love with her. Is it to much to ask the gods for that, for Draco is set against mudbloods right?

Still…it would make the kill so much sweeter if he is.

**(A/N): I hope you liked it. The McDonalds thing I didn't like so much but I don't know...it was alright I guess. Tell me what you think.The whole Draco going to McDonalds is suppose to be weird. Odd I guess. Who would ever think that a Malfoy would go to McDonalds? I think I wanted him to try and show Hermione that he's accepting of her background. I don't know. You decide. Oh and about the pounds and dollar thing. I didn't convert them or anything sorry about that but I hope you get the picture.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Hey everyone thankz for all of the reviews! You know that I love them. Sorry about the whole pound and dollar thing, I guess I kinda screwed it up but many of you got the point. This chapter is a little shorter and umm..lets see...umm..oh I got finals all next week so I'm going to try and update! If I don't please don't hate me. And another thing, I know I say this alot but I have got to have like the best reviews in the world. I'm like people really like what I** **write and I just want to say thank you. I didn't even think I was that good. So thankz! Oh and thankz to my beta arkenstone2003.**

Chapter 5

Hermione smiled softly as she felt hands gently touch the small of her back, and lips touching her neck. Last night was one of the most incredible nights of her life. She laughed as Draco blew on her neck. He rolled on top of her  
and started to kiss her shoulders.

"I want to make love to you again" he whispered.

Hermione gasped as his hand roamed her legs, "Do you?"

"Yes. I want you to stay all day. Forget about all your other plans." Hermione's smile vanished off of her face. Zoe! How could she forget about her daughter? Hermione jumped up quickly, knocking Draco off of her and onto  
the floor.

"Oh, are you okay?" she asked fathering her clothes.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He groaned getting up from the floor. "Where are  
you going? It's four in the morning."

Hermione moaned as she slipped on her boots. "Four!? Gods they're going  
to kill me.""Who?""Harry, Ron, maybe Ginny." Hermione zipped up her  
boots.

"Who cares? Why do you have to be back? They're not your parents and  
you're a grown witch."

Hermione sighed and kissed him lightly. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

Draco sighed also, "Well, when can I see you again? I mean I thought we were…"

"No, we are. Really. I just have something to take care of."

"At four in the morning?"

"Yes. Now I have to go." Hermione took a deep breath and before she knew what was happening the words flowed out of her mouth, "Meet me tonight at six, at the Weasley's."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Just because." She kissed him again smiling, "I have to go." She ran out of his room and out of the Manor making her way to the point of apparition. She was going to have hell to pay when she arrived home and she  
wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

Hermione opened the door quietly, trying not to make any noise. She looked around to see if there was any evidence of someone being awake. There wasn't. She made her way slowly up the stairs, stopping and listening for a few seconds, every time there was a creak in the steps.

She finally made it to the floor where Ginny and Hermione's bedroom were. Hopefully, Zoe would be with Ginny, and Hermione wouldn't have to go up another flight of stairs to Ron and Harry's room. She opened Ginny's door slowly and peaked in. It was too dark for Hermione to see if Zoe was in the  
room so she was in quietly, tiptoeing to where the bassinet would be.

She sighed in relief as she felt Zoe's stomach, going up and down with every breath that she took. Hermione turned around to leave. There was no point of waking Zoe up, only to have her cranky trying to get her to fall back to sleep.

She made her way to her own bedroom and opened it sighing, thankful that she didn't have a conversation with anyone about where she had been.

"Well, well, well look who finally decided to come home."

Hermione jumped, whipping out her wand and pointed it at her bed. She groaned as a wand lit up by the words lumas and Harry's face appeared.

Hermione looked away from him, not wanting to see the look on his face, which was a mixture of worry, anger, disappointment, and disgust. She knew that he was going to go all dramatic over her coming in late and she really didn't  
want to deal with it right now.

"Get out Harry. I want to go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning," she whispered.

"No. We'll talk about this right now." His voice quivered in anger.

"Where were you Hermione? It's four in the morning and you're just now getting here?"

"Yes I am. I said, we'll talk about it in—"

"Damn it Hermione, we thought you were captured by Voldemort, a Death Eater, or was dead somewhere. I almost called the Order, I was so worried."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders softly "I'm sorry but everything is alright now. I'm safe."

She walked to the tiny dresser and pulled out a long tee shirt. She looked at Harry giving him a 'can you leave so I can change' look but he didn't leave.

"Where were you?"

Hermione looked at him and began to twist the shirt nervously. Gods he was going to be so mad. Maybe she should just lie. No, she wasn't going to lie. She had nothing to be ashamed of.

"You were with Malfoy, weren't you?"

Hermione nodded her head and Harry cursed loudly making her jump.

"Some smart witch you are. Are you stupid!? You stayed with Malfoy all night! He could have killed you! He could have taken you to Voldemort or—"

"He's not with Voldemort, Harry!" Hermione yelled at him. "He told me, he…he said that—"

"And you believed him!" Harry threw his wand on the bed in anger, "He would say anything to get in you good graces Hermione. He's a Death Eater. They're like that. Look at his father, half of the Ministry respects him  
because he's so charismatic. You don't think his son is the same!?"

Tears came to her eyes and she shook her head at Harry. "I believe him."

"Well, you're ignorant. What about Zoe? Her life will be in danger once he find out about her."

Hermione threw the shirt down. "You don't know that Harry!"

"Draco, Lucius, Voldemort…they are all evil and they will come after her. Voldemort is not dead yet, and having his right hand man's son conceiving with a muggleborn is inexcusable. You know that."

Hermione took a deep breath trying to calm the tremors going throughout her body. Would having this relationship with Draco be dangerous for Zoe? Yes. No. She didn't know anymore! She was so confused. Everything Harry said had a point or was true, but she couldn't help but to think that everything that Draco said was also true. He was a changed man. Wasn't he? Hermione cleared her head of negative thoughts. He was, and that was the end of it.

She looked at Harry, wiping the tears from her eyes. "He's coming her tomorrow and I'm going to tell him about Zoe. He's changed Harry. He has."

Harry looked at her shocked. He snatched his wand up, walked to the door, opened it, before turning around and looking at Hermione, "You're making a mistake. Just like you made the mistake of him in the first place. You'll learn Hermione. He can't be trusted, and since he can't be trusted he won't set another foot in his house again. If he does, I'll kill the Death Eater." He slammed the door shut after making Hermione jump again.

She angrily kicked the shirt at the door in frustration. She sighed as she flopped on her bed, still in her clothes. She could understand where he was coming from, with Draco's background and everything, but he just wouldn't listen to her! Besides this was her life. She had to make the decisions that affected her and Zoe's life. She needed her father.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up to see Ginny walking into the room with Zoe, who was wide awake in her arms. The bassinet floating behind them. She sat up, gave Ginny a soft smile and held out her arms to take her daughter.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked setting the bassinet down, then sitting on the bed herself.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

"So you were with Malfoy, huh?"

Hermione nodded her head. She gave Zoe a kiss and sighed, "Harry is completely upset with me about it."

Ginny smiled, "I don't want to know about Harry. Let's focus on the good. How was the date?"

Hermione laughed, "He uh...he took me to McDonalds."

"McDonalds? Who is that?"

"Not who? It's a cheap restaurant if you're a Malfoy. Very cheap, but he took me there. We talked and everything. He said things that I took to be sincere. I think we're together."

"Think?" Ginny said excitedly. "You either are or you're not. Which is it?"

Hermione played with Zoe's curls as she nodded, "We are. Oh Ginny,  
he was wonderful. We…well...you know."

"You made love?"

"I don't think it's making love. We don't love each other. We just slept together."

"Well, you might not love him, but I think he might love you."

"Yeah right, anyways I'm going to tell him about Zoe."

Ginny's smile faltered. "Do you think he's going to be mad? For you not tell him for so long?"

Hermione frowned, " I didn't even think about that. Oh, I don't want to have more people mad at me."

Ginny said nothing. Hermione hoped that Draco wouldn't get real angry. She could understand if he was upset but she didn't think she could handle another argument so soon. Hermione was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Ginny getting up, going to the window to let a black owl in, and returning with a letter.

"Hermione?""Huh? What?"

Ginny tossed her the letter. Hermione opened it, shushing Zoe as she made little noises.

Hermione,

I know you're probably upset at me for sending you a letter this early in  
the morning. But I just wanted to let you know that I haven't been able to  
stop thinking about you and I want you back in my bed! Now women! I can't  
wait to lay eyes on you again and I hop your day will be as cursed as mine  
thinking about me as I will be thinking about you. Well I'll let you get  
back to sleep. Until six tonight.

Your devilishly good looking boyfriend, Draco.

PS: I crack myself up sometimes…devilishly good looking…

Hermione laughed and handed the letter to Ginny who cocked her eyebrow.

"I know, his ego is huge." Hermione said.

"Ya think." Ginny handed her back the letter smiling. "I'm going to get some more sleep. You same. You got a big day today."

Hermione nodded her head, and Ginny left. She laid Zoe down on the bed staring at her, thinking about the events that were going to take place tomorrow. She sent a small prayer to the Gods. She hoped everything worked out for the best.

**(A/N): Okay you know what to do. Review! Oh and I was reading this one story it's called **Silencio **by** AkashaTheKitty. **You have to read this story! It's so good. Look at me advertising for other authors! Anyways Read it.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Hey guys this is like the first time I updated in a row. Yay me! Alright so ummm Thankz for all of the reviews! They made me smile as always! and I hope you guys continue to enjoy my story. I might night update this weekend like I wanted to because my great uncle died and his furneral is Saturday and people are staying over so I might be a little busy. But umm I'll try if not sorry. Well enjoy this next chapter. It's longer!**

Chapter 6

Draco flipped through the pages of the Dailey Prophet looking for any excitable, interesting, or beneficial news. There was none. Not even anything about Voldemort.

He picked up a piece of fruit from his bowl as he threw the paper to the side. He looked up as Mimsy walked in. Her little feet quickly made their way over to him. She bowed when she stopped.

"Master there is company for yous" she said in a squeaky voice.

"Who is it?"

"Carmen Michell."

Draco sighed looking towards the doorway. What in the hell did Carmen want? He hadn't seen her since he graduated school. He had hoped that he never had to see her again, but that wasn't possible. No, the gods just had to drop another problem in his lap.

She walked in, her pink lips as pouty as ever. She wore forest green robes that seemed to be a little tight on her but for all he knew that could be the new style for witches. Her blond, straight hair flowed out behind her and her eyes sparked with…misfit? Danger? Or was that lust?

"Oh Draco, Blaise told me you were back from overseas. I've missed you." She bent down and gave him a light peck on the lips then sat down next to him.

Draco gave her a questioning look, "What are you doing here Carmen?"

"I came to see you babe. How have you been?"

"Good."

Carmen picked up a strawberry from Draco's plate and tried to eat it seductively. Draco thought she looked good eating it but he just wished another woman was in her place instead.

"What's been going on?" she asked.

"Working with my father."

She smiled slowly "Really. That's all? I don't think that's all Draco."

Draco frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Not what. Who?" she said, "Blaise told me you went out with Hermione Granger last night. You didn't get a virus from her did you?"

Draco scoffed, "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing." She mumbled. Draco looked at her trying to figure out what she was thinking. She then smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Guess what happened to me when you were gone?"

"What?" he said dully.

"Daddy gave me a manor in France for my coming of age and I was thinking that my first visit there should be with you."

Draco smiled but shook his head, "Carmen whatever you and I had, it's over. It's been over."

Carmen rolled her eyes, "Is this about Granger? Draco come on, you really think she could be the one? Or maybe you're just fucking her just to fuck."

Draco stood up, "What I do with Hermione is none of your business."

"Wanna bet?"

Draco's eyes flashed as his hands reached out and gripped Carmen's arms tightly.

"Oh Draco you know I like it rough." She giggled.

"Listen here, you even thing about harming Hermione and I will fucking—"

"You will fucking what Draco? Hurt me? Kill me? What? You don't need to worry about me. Your father is the one you need to worry about. What is he going to do when he finds out you're with Granger?"

Draco pushed her away and growled, "Get the hell out of my house and keep you fucking mouth shut."

Carmen smiled, "I will, for now."

She walked out of the room with confidence, turning around once more to smile and wave goodbye. Draco took a deep breath. He didn't want anything to mess up what he and Hermione could and would have.

* * *

Hermione leaned against the rocking chair in the Weasleys living room, rocking herself and Zoe back and forth. Her mind was on the event that would occur later on that afternoon. Draco was going to find out that he was a father and Hermione was scared out of her mind.

Of course the same thoughts ran through her head. Well not all the same thoughts; the stuff about Draco being in line with Voldemort was now out of the question, but what if he really, really got upset with her for not telling him and then didn't want to see her or Zoe again. She was starting to have second thoughts.

She looked down at her daughter and sighed. She was surprise that when Draco saw her yesterday he couldn't figure it out. She looked just like him. Her grey eyes looked up at her lovingly and her hand reached up to play with Hermione hair. Gods how she loved her child.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked in with solemn looks on their faces. Hermione knew what was coming from them. They were going to try and convince her to keep Draco out of her life.

Mrs. Weasley wiped her hands nervously on her apron as she sat next to Mr. Weasley who was twilling his thumbs.

"We need to talk Hermione." Mrs. Weasley stated.

"About what." She asked not looking at them.

"We heard you and Harry this morning and um...we agree with him." Said Mr. Weasley. "This whole Draco Malfoy thing can't go any further."

Hermione frowned, "I'm going to tell you what I told Harry. Draco and I are together and I…I trust him completely."

"You don't even know him Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I know him enough to have a baby by him." Hermione laughed.

"Yes. You know him so much you're afraid to tell him that Zoe is his daughter when you first found out that you were pregnant. Thank the gods that you didn't, mind you. Hermione you know what will happen if he find out."

Hermione sighed and tightened her grip on Zoe. "I don't know what will happen, but…"

Mr. Weasley spoke up. "Okay Hermione let's say Draco accepts Zoe. You're happy, he's happy, but what about his father? You don't think he's going to be alright with his do you?"

Hermione felt her frustration and anger building up inside of her. "You don't think I know that. I'm not stupid. But if Draco does accept Zoe, we will protect our daughter, no matter what."

Mr. Weasley shook his head, "So you're willing to put the life of your child in danger just for a few nights with a death eater."

Hermione gasped, "I didn't know you could be so cruel Mr. Weasley. Besides, Draco's not a death eater."

"It's not like you love him Hermione. You're infatuated with him; the bad boy thing. It's common in young woman but not for someone who is in communications with You-Know-Who. You're willing to give your life and Zoe's life up for someone like that."

Hermione said nothing as she wiped the salty tears from her cheeks. Was everyone who found out about them going to treat her this way?

Mrs. Weasleystood up and looked down at her with fire in her eyes. "You might be willing to give up your child, Hermione but I am not. I will not put my family in danger because of your little fling."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "What do you mean?"

"I mean if you choose to tell Malfoy, choose to be with him then you are no longer welcome in my home. I was hesitant at first when I found out who's Zoe's father was but I accepted it and thought that we would have no problem with the Malfoy's and if you decided to tell him, we will. I will not put my family in jeopardy."

Hermione eyes were wide as she looked over at Mr. Weasley, "Mr. Weasley…"

"I agree with her. You need to choose."

Hermione held a deep shaky breath then exhaled slowly. First her parents, now the Weasleys. Did no one want her and her daughter? She continued to rock back and forth with her daughter in her arms. She only had a couple of hours to figure out what she was going to do. Who she was going to choose.

* * *

Draco walked from the point of apperation towards the Weasleys house with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait until he saw Hermione again. Except for that little meeting with Carmen, he had a pretty good day. Though most of the day was spent day dreaming about Hermione.

He cleared his throat and knocked on the Weasley's door. He heard several feet running around in the house. The door was yanked open and he was pushed off the porch by the bushy hair girl. The only thing he saw was Potter standing there with his wand pointing at him.

The door slammed and Hermione breathing was going in and out heavily. She walked towards him with a baby in her arms.

"What the hell Hermione?" He said.

"Harry was going to curse you if you step foot in the house." She said. She cradled the baby in one arm while dragging Draco to the middle of the yard.

"I'm guessing you told them?"

"Something like that. He caught me coming in."

Draco smiled and pulled her in for a fast, sweet kiss, but his lips ended up staying on hers longer than he expected. A loud squeal made them both jump and Draco stood back to look at the baby in her arms.

"Isn't that the same baby that Ginny babysits?"

Hermione's heart raced as she nodded her head.

"Why do you have her?"

"Because I…she's…" Hermione felt herself start to quiver slightly. Draco held onto her shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione teeth chattered as she opened her mouth, "Her name is Zoe. Doesn't she look familiar?"

Draco looked at the baby, "Am I suppose to know who she is?"

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes. Gods she had been crying too much lately. She put one hand to her head, rubbing softly trying to calm the throbbing that was there.

"No you're not suppose to know, but you should."

Draco frowned down at Hermione. What was she trying to tell him? Shit! Just when he thought he and Hermione could date peacefully something had to come up.

He sighed, waiting for her to continue but she didn't. Draco took the time to look down at the subject of the conversation, Zoe. She was a very beautiful baby. Draco hated thinking this, but she was prettier than Laylana. Her blond hair formed perfect ringlets around her angle face. Her big grey eyes looked up at the sky in wonder.

He smiled. His mother always told him that when he was a baby many had mistaken him as a girl because his baby hair had been so curly, and his face being a face of one of the gods, at least that's what his mother said. He then had found a picture of himself as a baby. His mother had been right. He had looked like a damn girl. This girl. Draco frowned.

Hermione held her breath as Draco surveyed Zoe. She could tell when he figured it out when he frowned and his eyes widen. She tightened her grip on Zoe waiting for his reaction, except he did nothing but stare. She decided to explain.

"I'm sorry Draco…I'm so sorry…" she really didn't know how to explain.

Draco felt his hear stop and his mouth fell open. He knew he looked like an idiot standing there, but he didn't care. His mind was to focused on what he just realized. That baby was his! Many emotions swept through him. Denial, acceptance, joy, love, and anger.

"She's my daughter?" he said slowly.

Hermione nodded.

"And you didn't tell me?'

Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry Draco. I—"

Draco held up a hand for her to stop, "You kept my daughter a secret from me?" he closed his eyes and ran his hair though his hair, "My daughter! Why? Please tell me Hermione why?"

"I thought that you wouldn't want her. That you would…kill her because she's half-blood. Because I'm muggleborn and Voldemort and your father—"

"I told you I want nothing to do with him! That's why you kept her from me? You thought that I was going to kill my own flesh and blood!"

"Yes, but that was before—"

"Damn it Hermione!"

Draco walked a few steps away from her and tried to take several deep breaths. Yes he was mad! At her for not telling him, not at her for having the baby. He couldn't believe she would even think that he would kill his daughter. Who thought of that? Hell yeah he was angry!

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to protect her Draco, from being hurt, from being killed. And if you can't understand my reason then maybe…"

Draco looked back at her and shook his head. He started to heave and he put his hand over his heart.

"I think I'm having a heart attack.' He said.

Hermione laughed. Draco gasped at her. She was laughing!?

"You're not having a heart attack. Just take deep breaths."

Draco followed her orders and looked at Zoe. His heart clenched. His daughter. He held out his arms and Hermione slowly placed Zoe in them. He smiled down at her watching her tiny fist grab a handful of his shirt. He shook his head and looked at Hermione.

"I'm upset that you didn't trust me enough to tell me that you were pregnant and gavebirth to my daughter. But I can get over it." Draco took another deep breath. Was she letting her off the hook to easy? No. Everyone made mistakes; he had made a ton of them! He could forgive.

"I'm sorry again Draco. I—"

"Let's not talk about it anymore. What's done is done. I'm going to love her just like I—"Draco closed his mouth. He didn't want to tell her that he loved her yet. It wasn't the right time. Not like this.

"Like you what?" she asked.

"Nothing." He leaned down and kissed Zoe on the forehead. "Zoe Malfoy. Sounds a little weird."

Hermione laughed, "No weirder than Draco Malfoy."

She sighed with relief as Draco smiled down at Zoe, talking to her. She was glad that he took the news well. He was angry, sure but he came around and he wanted Zoe. And her? Did he still want her as much as he did before?"

"Draco there's something I need to tell you."

Draco's head snapped up, "You didn't have twins did you?"

"No, no, no…" Hermione began to tell him of the conversation that she had had with the Weasleys, "And it's not like I can go home."

Draco sighed. He couldn't believe that the Weasleys, supposedly the nicest family ever, would think about kicking her out just because she thought that the father of her child should know that he's a father.

His mind searched for a solution. He couldn't let the two girls that he loved be homeless.

"Alright. Okay." He sighed. "Um… go get your stuff and let's go."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "What? Why?"

Draco sighed again. He hoped that he was doing the right thing, "You're coming home with me."

**(A/N): Alright so you know what to do. Review! And if you do review thankz and if not well ya should. Alright now click the little review button at the bottom. See it's right there.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Hey everyone! Thankz for all the review that you guys sent in. Really liked them. So this chapter I didn't like very much but it kinda needed to be in the story line so it may not be my best chapter. Well I hope you guys like it anyways. Thankz to my beta Comeoutandplay4.**

Chapter 7

Hermione made her way downstairs of the very decorative Malfoy Manor and into the dining hall. She and Zoe had been at the Manor for a couple of days now. She was grateful that the gods decided to keep Lucius Malfoy away from her and Zoe. It had made her life so much better. The only person that she had heard from was Ginny, who sadly reported that saying her name in the Weasley's house was like saying Voldermort. She had tried to get them to see reason but they were stubborn. Especially Harry.

Ginny had said that she overheard Harry tell Ron that he never wanted to see her again since she had "betrayed" them. Ron, as slow as ever, agreed with Harry just to agree. Of course he was mad about Hermione going to live with Malfoy but sometimes he was just too slow. He still didn't figure out that Zoe was Draco's. Maybe Hermione should just tell Ginny to tell him and get it over with. Personally Hermione thought that Harry was being a little dramatic, but everyone had their opinion.

Was she hurt by how the Weasleys and Harry were treating her? Yeah she was. They were supposed to be her family. Some family they were... couldn't even support her decisions.

Living at the Manor wasn't all it was cracked up to be either. She had a feeling that Draco was still mad at her for not telling him about Zoe. He'd given her little pecks on the cheek in the morning and at night before they went to bed. They had not slept together since she had moved in, hell she slept in a different room. He was gone all day, working, as Hermione did but got home hours after she did. When he finally did come home it was all about Zoe. Hermione was beginning to feel like this was Déjà Vu.

She smiled tightly at Draco as she sat down next to him at the large dining table. Zoe was in his arms, eating her own fingers. Hermione picked up some fruit and began to eat.

"Morning" he said.

"Morning, Malfoy."

He stopped eating and looked at her. Hermione looked back at him.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No." he said slowly. "Nothing. I was thinking that I'd take Zoe out for lunch. I'll probably come and pick her up around one. Alright? You're taking her to your work right?"

She nodded without saying anything. _What about me_? She thought. She sat her fork down and then shook her head, "great. That's great Draco. You can take Zoe out for lunch and treat me the way you treated me when we had Laylana."

Hermione stood up and made her way to the door. "Why don't you just take Zoe all day that way you don't have to set eyes on me."

Draco's mouth dropped open as Hermione stormed out of the room. He sighed thinking about what she had said. She was right. Damn it! He was doing the exact same thing he did to her when they had Laylana. He didn't even realize that he was doing it. He had been so focused on work and trying to be the best father he could be to Zoe. He missed about eight months of her life and he didn't even count the time she was growing in Hermione.

Maybe he was still a little mad at her. She kept from him the one thing he defiantly wanted to experience. The growth of his child, and she hid that from him.

Still, that did not give him any reason to shun her. He loved her still and he was going to do things different. He had to.

"Mimsy!" He called out. The house elf popped up her eyes wide waiting for Draco's instructions. "Take care of Zoe until I get home. I'm trusting you."

"Yes, Master Draco."

The tiny elf took Zoe out of his hands and retreated up the stairs. Draco popped a piece of cantaloupe in his mouth before leaving the Manor and making his way to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Hermione angrily waved her wand over the book, collecting the dust. She went from shelf to shelf doing the same thing with a scowl on her face. She was feeling depressed. She was getting back some of the old feelings that she had in school. She didn't want to be jealous of her child. Her flesh and blood. But she wants Draco to pay attention to her sometimes. Not just completely ignore her or make her feel like she was less important than Zoe.

They didn't have a lot of business today and when the bell rang, signaling a customer, Hermione ran to the front of the store.

"Oh it's you." She said as Draco walked in with a smile on his perfect lips.

"Yes, it's me. You busy?"

"Yes. I'm working so go." She turned her back on him then stopped and turned back around, "Where is my baby?"

"Don't you mean our baby?" he smirked.

"Draco!"

"She's with Mimsy."

Hermione eyes widen, "You left my baby with a house elf!"

"She's fine. Mimsy took care of me when I was a baby."

"Yeah and look how well you turned out."

Draco smiled at her remark, "Funny."

Hermione smile sarcastically and made her way back to the shelves to dust. What the hell was he doing here, she thought. Shouldn't he be with Zoe. Gods she was jealous of her own child!

"We need to talk." She heard him say behind her.

"Well I'm working, maybe we can talk tonight…oh wait you go to bed when you get home."

"Listen I'm sorry for treating you like your invisible. You were right. I'm treating you like I did before. I want to change that. I've learned my lesson, believe me."

Hermione sighed, "It's just that I'm being ignored by Harry, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, my parents and now I'm being ignored by my supposed boyfriend."

"Supposed?" he asked shocked.

"Well you're not acting like a boyfriend."

Draco took her arms and pulled her roughly to him. They kissed... a hot, open mouth, ravenous kiss. She had his tongue, and she happily sucked on it.

"Draco?" she asked in a husky whisper when she pulled back.

"Yes?''

"Are you angry at me?"

"No."

"You're certain."

She touched his face running her fingers across his lips.

"I'm certain."

Hermione leaned against him and let out a loud groan when his hands moved to her breast. Draco knew she didn't have any idea what her little moans were doing to him. He closed his eyes in reaction.

"I want you." He whispered to her.

She smiled softly as he place his lips on her neck kissing the bare skin. Hermione ran her hands up and down his chest, starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Granger!? Hermione Granger?"

Hermione jumped, pushing Draco away. Being pushed so suddenly Draco could not balance himself and he fell into a bookcase. The book case toppled to the floor, books flying everywhere with Draco laying on top the wooden bookcase.

"Oh Draco are you okay" Hermione gasped.

"That sounds familiar." Draco groaned as he remembered her pushing him off of his bed.

"Granger? What the hell is going on here?"

Hermione turned around to see Mrs. Catalo. She had her mean little black eyes on Draco, who was fixing the bookshelf and book with his wand, and crossed her arms.

"Um… Ms. Catalo…he is.." Hermione tried to explain.

"I'm a customer." Draco said with a Malfoy arrogance. "Ms. Granger here was just showing me a book when I accidently tripped over…myself."

"Well are you going to buy something then?" she asked nastily.

"No. I—"

"Then get out before you destroy the rest of my store." She grunted then turned around and headed for the back room.

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Draco."

"What a bitch"

"Yeah she is."

Draco sighed and shot a nasty look at the back room before turning to Hermione. He leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "I'll see you at home."

"Promise."

Draco laughed as he made his way towards the exit. "Hell yeah, I want to continue this little thing we got going."

* * *

Draco twirled around in his black office chair, his eyes closed. As much as he loved having Hermione and Zoe living with him, deep in his gut he had a feeling that this was the wrong time to live together. Hermione had brought up his fathers reaction if he found out about Zoe, and that truly had bothered him. Now instead of explaining his and Hermione relationship, he had to explain Zoe.

Draco sighed and opened one eye as his office doors opened and Millicent hurried in, a fearful look on her face, with none other than Pansy Parkinson following.

"Mr. Malfoy. P—" Millicent started but Pansy interrupted her.

"He knows who I am. You can leave." She said in as snotty voice.

Draco sighed. Damn, was this like a fucking reunion. First Blaise, then Carmen, and now Pansy. Next it was going to be Crabbe and Goyle.

He looked Pansy up and down. He had slept with Pansy a few times in their school years. Well maybe more than a few. He had never officially dated her but he thought that most people expected them to get together. Draco smiled to himself, if only they could see who he's with now.

"Pansy. Grew out your hair. Different." He said as he looked at Pansy's now shoulder length black hair. Personally Draco never liked that stupid little bob that she wore at Hogwarts. This was much better.

"Thank you Draco." She smiled down at him and took a seat.

"Let me guess, Blaise told you I was home."

Pansy laughed, "No, I found out another way. How are you doing Draco? Everything alright?''

Draco nodded, "I'm fine. Everything's fine. Suppose to be doing paperwork but…"

"So life's good?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

Pansy smiled, "good. Actually I'm on a mission."

"A mission?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Do you think your life could be any better than it is right now?"

Draco sighed. If he could tell Hermione that he loved her, marry her, and have everyone okay with her and Zoe being his; his life would be perfect, but he didn't tell Pansy this.

"everyone's life could be better." He responded.

"Not mine. I love my life and you could love yours too."

"I didn't say I didn't love my life."

Pansy smirked, "But it could be better. And I know a way that it could be."

Draco laughed, "Intriguing. How Pansy."

Pansy's eyes lit up as she slowly raised her right sleeve. Draco gasped as he looked at the skull that was imprinted on her pale arm. Draco couldn't believe it. Pansy? A death eater? She always hated talking about them in school, saying that they creeped her out. Though she totally supported what they did.

"Oh my gods. "he whispered.

"Yep. Got it right after we graduated." She said cheerfully, "and can you believe the Dark Lord already gave me a mission?"

Draco frowned as his heart raced. "What's the mission?"

"You." She said simply.

"Me!"

"Yes. He wants me to peruse you to join us. He knows you'll be a valuable death eater to him. You'd have more than you'd ever imagine Draco."

Draco shook his head, "No, Pansy. I've said no to my father what makes you think I'm saying yes to you?"

Pansy shrugged, "I'll find a way." She stood up and gave him a sweet smile, "the Dark Lord always has his way Draco. If he wants you, he'll have you."

Draco trembled at the evil look in her eyes but held on firm. "I'm not afraid of him"

Pansy leaned over the desk and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Draco jerked back and she laughed.

"You should be." She said before turning around and leaving.

**(A/N): You know what to do: Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Hey guys sorry it's taking so long for me to put up the chapters. I've been so busy with finals and trying to get ready for summer quarter, but I don't think I'm going to be able to take classes because of so many things, and It's hot like 91 degrees. I live in Ohio and that HOT! People in the south I don't know how you do it! Anyways thanks for all the reviews I really love them and I hope you guys continue to read even though it's taking me longer to put up the chapters. Sorry again. Well on with the story.**

Chapter 8

Draco couldn't resist brushing his mouth against the top of his girlfriend's head. He thought that his girlfriend was the most amazing creature he had ever set eyes on. She was asleep in his arms, and he liked the feel against him, her womanly scent as well, plus the fact that she trusted him completely. He liked that the most.

She was sleeping soundly, but Draco wanted her awake. He wanted to see her beautiful eyes. He had to nudge her several times before she woke up.

He smiled at her as she looked up sleepily at him. She blushed and Draco knew she was thinking about the love making they had did last night. It had been about two weeks since she had went off on him about how she felt he was treating her, but since then they had been making love every night. Gods he loved her.

"Why did you wake me up? I don't have to go in for work today."

"I know, but I want you up."

He gave her a soft kiss and pushed her hair out of her face. He felt as though this was the right time to say what he wanted to say. They were alone, in bed, it was kind of romantic.

"Hermione I want to tell you something." He whispered.

She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"What is it?"

"I want to tell you that…well I—"

"Master Draco, Miss Granger! The little one is ups." Mimsy's voice squeaked through the door. Draco cursed as Hermione quickly stood up from the bed and draped a robe over her naked body.

"I'm going to check on Zoe. I'll be back." She said rushing out of the room.

Draco sighed and leaned against the head board. Okay, maybe this wasn't a good time to tell her that he loved her. Hopefully when he was able to tell her she would believe him and confess her love back to him.

He stood up and walked into the bathroom, wanting to take a shower, relax, and think. He's been thing a lot lately ever since Pansy had shown up at his office. The Dark Lord actually requested Draco to join him. Though his father had tried many, many times to get him to "go on the dark side" he never mentioned that the Dark Lord actually wanted him. That scared him. What in the world would the Dark Lord want with him? Besides him being the son of his right hand man, Draco could offer nothing. The whole dark arts stuff was interesting but Draco didn't want to practice it.

He felt his heart drop as he thought about Hermione and Zoe. If the Dark Lord found out about them who knows what could happen. He guessed that this was what Hermione was referring to when she

was talking about the Dark Lord and his father. Well he was just going to have to protect them both. He was going to have to keep the wrong people from finding out about Hermione and Zoe.

He got out of the shower and conjured a towel to wrap around his waist. He walked into the bedroom to find both Hermione and Zoe on his bed.

"My two beautiful girls." He said smiling.

Hermione smiled back at him. Damn he looked sexy standing there in a only a towel, tiny droplets of water fall off of his hard body. She bit her lips and tilted her head in a very girly way.

"You shouldn't look at me that way in front of our daughter." Draco said.

Hermione laughed and looked down at Zoe, tickling her softly. "How about we do something together today. Al three of us."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could go to a park or something."

Draco nodded his head as he took articles of clothing out to wear, "Or we could just take a walk out in the garden. Hell it's big enough to be a park."

Hermione sighed, "I'd rather get off the property You know do something out side of the Malfoy Manor walls before we both have to go back to work tomorrow."

"I don't know Hermione; let's just spend time in the gardens."

"I don't want to. Let's go to a muggle park. We could put Zoe in one of those little baby swings. It'll be fun."

Hermione watched as Draco said nothing gas he pulled up a pair of dark khaki shorts. She scoffed and got off the bed picking up Zoe.

"Well, Zoe and I are going to the park, have fun at home, alone."

She walked towards the door and stopped when he spoke up.

"Be careful, okay?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but nodded her bead before she closed the door.

* * *

Hermione pushed Zoe gently in the baby swing, smiling every time she squealed in delight. They had been there for about an hour, sliding down the slide together, and riding on the little horse that went back and forth.

Zoe hadn't showed in magical power in her yet, but Hermione still worried something would go wrong. Luckily the only thing that did happen was when Zoe starting to eat a hand full of dirt. Hermione had to go off to the side and scourgify her mouth.

As Hermione pushed Zoe her thoughts drifted to Draco. He was acting weird towards her and she was irritated. She wondered why he wanted to stay on the grounds and not go out with her and Zoe. Did he not want to be seen in public with them? Was he embarrassed to be seen with them. She didn't want to believe that he could feel that way; then again he was Draco Malfoy. A Draco Malfoy that she had thought had changed.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughtful trance as she heard Zoe cry loudly. She stopped the swing and picked her up.

"Oh Zoe. What's wrong?" What happened? You were so happy a few moments ago."

She kept crying and Hermione cringed. The crying sounded as though she was in pain. She looked Zoe up and down gently squeezing her arms and legs for any sign of an injury. Her cry's were the same; not getting any louder with the pressure.

"What's wrong baby?' Hermione sighed as she ran her hand softly over her face and neck. She gasped as she felt her hand scrape over something in Zoe's collar. She gasped again as she found a dead bee sitting in the collar of her little shirt. She looked at the side of her neck which was red and beginning to swell.

"Shit!" she said to her herself, "Damn it." Hermione groaned. She needed to get Zoe home and fast.

As soon as she stepped foot in the manor Hermione called out for Mimsy.

"Mimsy! Mimsy, hurry!"

The house elf appeared next to Hermione, "yes, miss."

"Zoe's been stung by a bee. Do we have any potions or anything for it."

The elf nodded her head and took Zoe quickly out of Hermione's arms and ran up stairs. She groaned and took a trembling breath. Her poor baby girl. Stung by a bee.

Hermione started to make her way upstairs, but her eyes caught a glance of blonde hair in the sitting room. She wondered why Draco didn't come out when she was yelling for Mimsy.

"Draco?"

She walked towards the sitting room, but was suddenly taken by the arm and drugged to the staircase.

"Hey! What the hell…" she started.

"What are you doing back?" He asked quickly looking worriedly over his shoulder.

"Zoe got stung by a bee. What's going on? Who's in there?"

"No one. Business. Why don't you go up stair and check on Zoe." He said pushing her towards the stair case.

"Draco what is it? Why are you acting weird?"

"I'm not!" he snapped, "Now go upstairs. Now!"

Hermione scoffed and yanked her arm away from him. "Don't you yell at me"

He took a deep breath, "Please go upstairs." He said more softly.

Hermione gave him a nasty look and stomped up the stairs. So he was embarrassed of her. He was ashamed of her. The realization made her want to weep. Her self pity only lasted a minute or so. Then she because furious. How dare he be ashamed of her? She knew she wasn't as pretty as most witches, but she was horribly ugly. And yeah she was a "mudblood.", but she thought that he had gotten over that.

She walked into Zoe's nursery, wanting to check up on her, wanting to forget about Draco Malfoy. To hell with him!

Draco sighed as he watched Hermione walked walk up the stairs with fire in her eyes. He would have to take care of her later. He turned back towards the seating room, dreading to go back in, but he went anyways.

He smiled tightly at the man who was sitting down, with his arms and legs crossed. He had a solemn expression on his face.

"Sorry about that Tibias. "

"No problem at all, Draco. Who was that? His deep voice asked.

Draco shifted in his seat. "My uh…employee. She's doing research for the company and such."

Tibias nodded his dark head that had streaks of gray running thorough his hair. His cold brown eyes smiled at him before he opened his mouth to reveal a perfect row of straight teeth, to speak to Draco.

"No where were we? Oh yes, Like I said before we were interrupted, you father sent me here to check up on you. Of course he knows you're doing well with the business, but I guess he wants to know how everything in your personal life is going. You know, not destroying the Malfoy name?"

Draco held his hands tightly together to stop the trembling. "Tibias, you've known me forever. You're my father's best friend. I've never embarrassed the Malfoy name. Why would I do so now?"

"Just making sure Draco." He sighed. "like you said, I'm your fathers closest friend and when he needs something from me I try and do it."

"And what does he need from you?"

Tibias smiled, "He wants me to convince you to join us in the rise of the Dark Lord."

Draco sighed. "Tibias—"

"Draco stop! Before you say anything, the Dark Lord is getting more powerful by the minuet and not even Harry Potter will be able to stop him. He will rule the world. The world! You join u and you'll be part of it."

Draco bit his lip. "Pansy Parkinson stopped by. She has the Dark Mark. She told me that the Dark Lord wants me."

"True."

"Why?"

Tibias scoffed, "Does it matter Draco. The Dark Lord wants you in his corner. That should be an honor in itself."

Draco ran his hands though his hair. "I don't want to get into it Tibias. I've told my father, I've told Pansy, and now I'm telling you, I don't want to have anything to so with the dark arts, the Dark Lord, or Death Eaters. Period."

Tibias eyes sparkled, "Is there a reason why? You're not hiding anything from us are you?"

Draco heart pounded as he thought about Hermione and Zoe upstairs. "No. I'm hiding nothing. I just don't want to."

Tibiasstop up and looked down at Draco. "We're not going to give up on you Draco. You need to be on the right side, or you'll end up regretting it. Think about it alright."

Draco nodded stiffly and watched as Tibias walked out of the seating room and the Manor. He let out a relieved breath and relaxed his body completely. All he could think about was Hermione and Zoe being safe. Then that thought made him think about Hermione being upset at him.

HE got up and made his way upstairs. He decided to just check his room friest to see if Hermione was in there and thankfully she was.

His breath caught as he looked at the sight he came upon. She looked like a beautiful goddess. She seemed to be asleep. The streamers of sunlight that beamed on her though the windows gave her a mystical appearance, and turned her skin to a golden color.

He stood there for a long time, drinking his fill. Desire filled him and it almost became painful. He remember what it felt like when she had her long lets wrapped around him, remembered the feel of her when he was thrusting inside.

A fierce surge of possessiveness came over him. No one was going to harm her. Being Voldemort, his father, her supposed friends, or death eaters; no one was going to hurt her.

Draco walked to the bed and stretched out beside her. He put on hand on her hip and pulled her closer. He could feel her stiffen and pulled away from him.

"Please don't touch me." She mumbled.  
Draco gritted his teeth, "Hermione I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean it."

"I know you're ashamed of me Draco, but I don't think I'm that repulsive that your company can't set eyes on me. I mean—"

"You think I'm ashamed of you?" he asked sounding surprise.

Hermione turned to face him, looking in his face, "You don't have to pretend your ignorance. I know the truth. I would have to be stupid to have realized that you didn't want me to meet your bossiness acquaintance. You think I'm ugly. And muggleborn."

"You are muggleborn." He reminded her.

"And I'm proud to be muggleborn. You know Draco it's really shallow to judge a person on their appearance."

"You aren't' ugly." Draco said but could tell she didn't believe her. "What made you draw up that conclusion ."

"I've already told you. When you wouldn't let me meet your business person. And you know what? I don't care if you think I'm pretty or not."

Draco captured her chin, "If you'd met him he would have disrespected you and I can't have that. Besides even if he didn't find out that you were muggleborn he would try and steal you away from me. He'd probably be captured by you magical eyes, or your luscious curly hair."

"He would?" she asked surprise. "I think you exaggerate."

Draco smiled. "He would. I didn't want to fight him in front of you if it came to that."

She let out a sigh, moved closer to him and rested her head against his chest. "So you don't think I'm ugly."

"I don't."

"I've never thought you did." She said with a smile in her voice. "It's good you don't find me unappealing."

Draco laughed and brushed her hair away from her face. He stroked her back and she let out a lusty loud sigh.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

Draco took a deep breath, "I love you."

Hermione sat up slowly and looked down at the beautiful man below her. He smiled up at her and ran his hands though her hair once more.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"I said I love you Hermione Granger."

Hermione took a deep shaky breath, "You love me?"

Draco laughed, "Yes I love you."

Hermione bit her lower lip and took her eyes off of him, "Oh."

**(A/N): Okay guys sorry for the mistakes if I have any. I didn't send it to my beta cause I wanted it to go straight to you guys. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): Hey everyone! Got a new chapter! Hope you like it. Thankz for all of the reviews that you guys sent. I loved the responses to Hermione's "OH". They made me crack up laughing. Alright well no more talking about stuff on with the story! Oh and I didn't use my beta for this chapter. I wanted to put it up quickly! Sorry about any mistakes.**

Chapter 9

Hermione carefully played with her ice cream which sat melting in a bowl. She picked it up then let it slid off of her spoon and back into the bowl. She raised her eyes and scanned the crowd that was walking the streets of Diagon Alley, looking for a red head. She had owled Ginny; saying that she really needed to talk and that it was an emergency. She watched as Ginny hurried over to her out of breath and flushed.

"Mione. Hey." She said breathing heavily "Whoo, gotta catch my breath."

Hermione watched as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Where were you at?" she asked.

Ginny smiled nervously and shook her head, "Nowhere, just running late. So what's the big emergency?"

Hermione pushed her ice cream away from her and sighed, "Draco told me that he loved me."

Ginny eyes widen and she gasped, "Wow. I knew it. He's just now telling you!?"

Hermione shook her head sadly, "That's not the rest."

"The rest?"

Hermione eyes went upward, "I kinda responded…well I didn't say what I think he wanted to say."

"What did you say?"

"Oh."

"Oh what? What happened?" Ginny asked looking around.

"No I said 'oh'"

Ginny stared at Hermione with a blank look on her face. Hermione bent her head and exhaled slowly.

Yesterday when Draco had told her that he loved her and she said "oh", well it wasn't one of Hermione's better moments. When that word love came from his mouth it made her froze. In her mind she had always thought that they liked each other. Liked each other enough to be boyfriend and girlfriend. She had made herself keep her feelings at like; not love.

"You said 'oh'?" Ginny asked shocked.

Hermione bit her lip.

"You are like the dumbest person ever Hermione."

Hermione gasped, "What?"

"You have a guy who went against everything that he was taught, put his feeling up front which he probably never had before, accepted his child which you kept from him and letting you live with him, loving you and you said 'oh'?"

Hermione crossed her arms defensively. She defiantly brought her down a peg. Hermione's eyes became watery. "I know. You should have seen his face. I can't even begin to describe how he looked. It was shock and disappointment, maybe anger."

"I wouldn't be surprise."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What should I do?"

"Do you love him?"

Hermione ran a hand though her hair, "I don't know what love is Ginny."

Ginny laughed, "Do you love your parents? Harry? Ron? Me? Zoe?"

"Of course I love you guys."

"Would you do anything for us? Would you love us no matter what we did? Would you always be there to support us in our time of trouble? Would you forgive us for the things that we do?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Ginny."

"That's what love is, and it's even more that what I said. It's unconditional. Do you feel that way towards Malfoy?"

Hermione said nothing as she looked across the table at Ginny. Every question Ginny had asked made her think about if she felt that way towards Draco. Would she do _anything _for him? She did forgive Draco for the stuff that he did in the past towards her, and she did want to always be there for him, that's what dating was about right? To find that special someone?

"While you're thinking about that, Harry is still wondering why you're still with Malfoy. He still think he's a death eater, trying to get information on him but he has no proof. Ron is still an idiot. You know I don't think he'll ever find out that Zoe is Draco Malfoy's unless he's told right out. What a git. So what do you want me to tell Harry?"

Hermione was barley listening, thinking about Draco and love, until she heard Ginny's last question. She smiled at Ginny, "Tell Harry that I'm still with Draco because... I love him?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "You love him? I thought you didn't know what love was?'

"Oh my gods. I love Draco Malfoy." Hermione said shocked. "I've been so stupid. How could I not have realized that I'm in love with him."

Ginny laughed, "I think you should go tell him."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

Hermione laughed and stood up, "Okay I'm going to go tell him I love him. Wow I love him!"

* * *

Draco leaned against the sofa in his sitting room and watched Zoe crawl around on the floor. She kept crawling towards the hallway and out of his eyesight, so he would have to levitate her back in.

He grunted to himself as he thought about yesterday. He couldn't believe that she answered him with 'oh' and then left to go "check" on Zoe. When she came back three hours later, Draco was in the room and pretended to be sleep. When he woke up this morning she was gone.

Draco looked up from Zoe and watched as Blaise walked in, his shirt wrinkled and untucked, hair messed up and tie undone.

"Where the hell have you been?" Draco snapped at him.

Blaise sat down and tried to collect his breathing. He sighed, "Sorry."

"Where were you and why are you looking…disgusting."

Blaise shrugged his shoulder, "It's nothing. Now why in the hell did you owl me, saying that it's important?"

Draco nodded, "I uh…I told Hermione that I love her."

Blaise eyes widen and he gasped, "Wow. You the mud—I mean muggle born."

"Yeah."

"Hmm, I didn't know you could love?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Stupid fucker. Well I can, I know... amazing. "

Blaise looked around and cocked his head as his eyes landed on Zoe, who was crawling from behind the couch.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"Who?"

"That." Blaise pointed at Zoe. Draco gasped and sat up quickly. How could he forget about Zoe being there?

"Ummm…" Draco looked at Blaise. Could he trust him? He was his best friend. He had never done him wrong. "That is Zoe…my daughter." He whispered.

Blaise laughed, "Funny! Really Draco who is she."

Draco scoffed at him, "She is my daughter Blaise."

"Are you serious?" Blaise asked his laughter sobering up. "Who's the mother? Why didn't you tell me you got someone knocked up? I mean I thought I was suppose to be your friend."

Draco picked Zoe up who went straight to his hair, pulling and tugging on it. "I just found out and her mother is…Blaise you can't tell anyone about this, not yet."

"Why?"

"Because my father would kill me if he knew I had a baby with Hermione Granger."

Blaise gasped and looked at Draco with shock, "You've only been on one date with her and now you have a baby!"

"We we uh…kinda had a thing going on while we were in school."

Blaise dropped his mouth open, "And you didn't tell me" he said bringing his hand to his heart and pretending to cry, "Your best friend? How could you Malfoy? Do I mean nothing to you? Is our friendship all for naught if you can't tell me who you fucked? Oh the shame!"

Draco didn't smiled and rolled his eyes, "Watch the language."

Blaise smiled and leaned back, "Hermione Granger huh? Just like I said in school the Malfoy lineage has been tainted by a half-blood."

Draco's eyes harden towards Blaise, "My daughter is not tainted."

Blaise shrugged, "That's not what your father is going to think when he finds out."

"I know. That's why you have to keep you big mouth shut."

Blaise frowned, "What about the Dark Lord. I mean he wants you personally as a death eater. If he finds out about your little "family" he might want you even more to get to Potter though Granger."

"Yeah, I've thought of that."

"Or he might kill you." Blaise said nonchalantly.

"Thought about that too."

They were both quiet for a while. Draco though about the things that Blaise said then realized something.

"Blaise how would you know that the Dark Lord wants me specifically. My own father didn't even mention to me that he wanted me. How did you find out?"

Blaise paled and stood up quickly just as Hermione rushed in looked flustered. She stopped in her tracks her eyes landed on Blaise then Zoe, and then Draco.

"Blaise! How are you?'' she said nervously.

"Granger. Fine. I gotta go." He nodded at Draco who sat Zoe down, before headed towards the door.

Draco looked past Hermione at Blaise giving his back an intriguing look. He felt his stomach give an uneasy drop. He didn't like the way that Blaise responded and that made him feel uneasy.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Draco said his eyes swinging towards her. They were both silent, letting tension building up between them. Each wanted to know who would speak first.

"Where were you?'' he asked, " I didn't even see you at all this morning. Avoiding me?"

Hermione sat on the couch next to him, "I was, at first."

Draco smiled and ran his hand though his hair as he sighed lightly, "Mione…about yesterday…I meant every word I said. I know you don't feel the same way and I'm not going to pretend that I don't understand why. It takes time. I guess…I guess I'm willing to wait."

He looked at her. She had her bottom lip in between her teeth. He noticed that she had done the same thing yesterday when she said "oh". Maybe that wasn't a good sign. He never thought that he would be in love with anyone but himself but now he was being turned down by the woman he loved. It was devastation.

"Draco—"she started but he cut he off.

"Hermione please. Just keep it to yourself. I don't think I can handle it—"

"Draco I—"

"Yeah I know what you're thinking. Draco Malfoy is scared? Well yeah I am…"

"Draco—"

"I mean I tell you I love you and you said 'oh'. 'oh'? I mean…well I guess…"

"Draco shut up!" Hermione yelled.

He looked at her taking deep breaths to control the rambling that still wanted to burst forward. This officially had to be the worst day of his life. The day the woman he loved, the mother of his child, said that she didn't love him back.

"Gracious." She sighed. "just listen alright."

Draco nodded.

"Now, I went to see Ginny thing morning because I was confused—"

"About me saying—"

"Draco let me finish." She snapped, "I guess when you know a person's personality for so long it kinda make that you…you know?''

Draco shrugged. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"When we were in school the feelings I developed for you were…forbidden. I tried to keep them buried but that didn't work. I decided to take a chance and deal with the consequences later. That's not me. Because I've known you for such a long time as old Draco I felt scared? I didn't know where these feelings were coming from. I mean I'm not suppose to fall in love with my enemy but I guess the gods had a plan.

Draco's eyes snapped to he's to see that she was smiling, "Did you say that you're falling in love with me?"

Hermione could feel him trembling and she pulled him towards her tightly before she brought her lips to his, kissing him deeply, long, and lovingly. She pulled back and looked into his grey eyes that were filled with emotionl. She laughed.

"Draco, sweetie, I've already fallen."

* * *

The sky was dark and the only sign of someone walking the grounds was when a lightning bolt flashed against the night revealing a person in a black cloak. Though their patience was unlimited they were in a rush. When you were called, you were expected to be there quickly.

It was taking several weeks to accomplish the goal but they didn't mind, as long as the job was done correctly. They had kept a close watch on the new couple. They hardly left the house. About time Draco was scared. As he should be.

The Dark Lord wanted Draco Malfoy badly on his side. The dark clothed figure scoffed, they just wanted him out of the way. The Dark Lord shouldn't need Draco Malfoy. He wasn't loyal, brave, or smart, so why? What was so special about him?

The person sighed as they made their way through a maze of tunnels underground, placing their hands in the right place to open certain walls. They would do what the Dark Lord wanted, but who said that they couldn't have a little fun on the way, and if that got Draco Malfoy out of the picture all the better. And to do that he needed her. The mudblood.

The person entered a dark, cold, dungeon like room. Hundreds of candles floated above giving out a golden color that cast light on the Death Eaters that were in the room. They walked quickly to the front of the room waiting.

A few minutes later, their lord, their one and only, they life ascended the creaky stairs. No emotions were on his face and his red, snake like eyes scanned his followers, waiting for them to bow, which they did.

The person trembled as they felt their lord's aura running though the room. Oh how they loved him so much. They would do anything for him.

"Welcome." The raspy but strong voice stated. "Throughout the past days, it was brought to my attention that there is a betrayer among us…or should I say not with us."

The Death Eaters mumbled, shock at how someone could betray this great being.

"They have not shown up the last couple of times that I've called, and they have been having conversations with a blood traitor, and not in a good way." His eyes flashed dangerously, "He will die for this betrayal of course. No doubt about it. On a later note. How is Draco Malfoy and his precocious mudblood? Any _new _news?"

No one said anything.

"No new news at all?" the Dark Lord laughed, "Out of all my loyal followers, not one of you has convinced him to join us?"

A young girl stood up, her head bowed, her black hair covering her face.

"He's very persistent my lord." She whispered.

"So am I" The Dark Lord walked around. "Maybe it's time for Lucius to come home. Threaten him a little. If that doesn't work, though I wanted to save her for another time, we'll use the mudblood.'' He took a deep breath, "But for right now the betrayer…I want him dealt with as quickly as possible."

"Do you want us to bring him in?" a deep voice called out.

The Dark Lord laughed, "Kill Blaise Zabini on sight, and if his filthy whore is with him, kill her also."

**(A/N): You know what to do review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): So hey everyone! Thankz for the reviews! They totally rock! Alright so I was reading the fourth book a few days ago just because and you know the part where Mr. Weasleys is handing money to the muggle at the Quidditch World Cup. Well the book said that he used dollar and cents. Not pounds. It's still in Britain right, so they should have used that...anyway just wanted to let some of you who care know that lol. Alright on with the story...**

Chapter 10

Hermione spread her hands over his chest. Fascinated with the texture of his skin, she caressed him, satisfying herself with the man that she loved so much. His eyes darkened at her touch. He raised himself to kiss her on the mouth, touching her tongue with his. His hand found her warm breast and he felt the beating of her heart.A blazing fire warmed him from within. He had never felt such need and desire for fulfillment from one person.

"I want to love you." His raspy voice said in her ear.

"Yes." She whispered.

They needed no tantalizing touches, no slow awakening of desire. Neither wanted it. His chest was already bare. Hermione pulled down her panties and smiled at him as he tore his own pant and boxers off.

"My gods, Hermione" he whispered. He flipped her over and pushed her down into the bed, pushing himself in her.

A cry came from her lips. Pain and pleasure so intense that she had to bite his shoulder to keep from screaming her lungs out. Draco pulled out and drove into her again, and again, and again before both exploded together. He caught her scream of pleasure in his mouth before he collapsed on top of her.

Hermione moaned and smiled as she ran her hands up and down his glistening, sweaty body. She took short deep breaths and called out his name.

"Draco?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I can't breathe." She struggled out.

Draco laughed and slowly pulled out of her. He settled himself against her kissing her temple.

"Sorry."

"I love you." She said bringing her lips to his once more.

"I love you."

The loving couple barely had time to close their eyes, rest up, and go another round, before a fast but soft knock erupted on the door.

"Mimsy!" Draco called out, "Not now."

"It's not Mimsy. It's me!"

Draco sat up quickly at the sound of Blaise's voice. He looked at Hermione who had a questioning look on her face.

"Alright. Wait a sec." Draco summoned a pair of pants before he walked to the door and crack it open.

Blaise stood there white as a Hogwarts Ghost. His hair was sticking out in all sorts of directions and his eyes were blood shot.

"Blaise? What's wrong?" Draco looked back at Hermione, who had gone to the bathroom before making his way out of his room.

"He's after me Draco." Blaise said quickly walking back and forth in front of him. "I knew he would. I just didn't know so soon."

"Take a deep breath. Come on Lets go downstairs."

Blaise nodded, before taking his wand out and leading the way downstairs. Instead of going to the sitting room. He went to the dining room. Draco gasped as he saw who was sitting thee drinking a cup of tea with trembling hands.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You didn't tell him?" she asked Blaise.

"Not yet." Blaise answered.

Draco shook his head, "What in the bloody hell is going on?" he snapped.

"Ginny? What the hell are you doing here?"

Hermione appeared behind Draco with a shock look on her face. The red head sighed before putting her head in her hands and crying. Hermione rushed over to her to confront her, but Blaise got there first.

"Ginny, sweetheart please. It's alright."

Hermione looked at Draco in shock. "What in the bloody hell is happening?"

Draco shrugged, "That's what I just asked myself. Blaise?"

Blaise took a deep breath still rubbing Ginny's back. Tears came to his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Draco." He mumbled.

"Sorry? About what? Dating Mini Weasley? You don't have to be sorry about that. Hell look who I'm dating!" he laughed.

"Draco!" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I meant in a good way."

"No." Blaise shook his head. "I…gods this is so hard."

"What is it Blaise?" Draco urged.

"I'm a Death Eater." Blaise said quickly.

Draco's hand flew to his wand as he pointed it at Blaise.

"Stop!" Ginny said before taking her own wand and pointing it at Draco.

"What the—"Hermione said before taking her wand and pointing it at Ginny.

"Draco—"Blaise started.

"I knew it. Damn it I knew. I'll fucking kill you before you hurt Hermione or Zoe."

"I don't want to hurt them." Blaise said, "Please Draco, believe me."

Draco took short breath, "Why are you here then?"

"I left." Blaise said simply "I left."

Draco laughed humorlessly. "You left? You don't just stop becoming a death eater."

"You do for the woman that you loved."

Draco and Hermione eyes went to Ginny who blushed.

"Draco please, believe him." She whispered. "Please. He's your best mate. Plus he's an _ex-_death eater now."

Draco said nothing but kept his wand on Blaise.

"Why are you here?" he asked again.

"I haven't been answering his call. Fucking Death Eater's mark hurts when you don't respond. I've been avoiding him. He's after me. To kill me. I had nowhere else to go."

Hermione shook her head, "How did…you and Ginny…"

"It was after you left the Burrow, Hermione. " Ginny said. "I was searching for a job because I couldn't stand being with Rom and Harry the whole summer when we bumped into each other. We talked and he asked me out."

"Why?" Draco asked Blaise. "In our world she's just as bad as a mudblood."

"Draco!" Hermione scolded.

"Sorry."

"I had always thought that she was pretty cute. Just never did anything about it like you did. So I thought if my best mate could date a mud—muggleborn, then I can date a blood traitor." Blaise said.

"Hey." Ginny snapped.

"Sorry."

"That's why you were late the other day." Hermione said to Ginny who nodded.

"You too." Draco said to Blaise,"You were with each other."

Blaise nodded, "It was the best feeling in the world and I didn't want to let it go for anything. I knew when I started to miss meetings I would be branded as a traitor. After I converted…I guess is the word…to the good side. I told Ginny."

"And you believed him" Hermione asked shocked.

Ginny's eyes flashed, 'You believed Malfoy."

Hermione sighed.

"Where you converted already when you found out about Zoe." Draco asked Blaise.

"Yes." He answered, "Ginny had told me about a restaurant that you had taken Hermione to…McDonalds? I wanted to surprise her. We went. They showed up."

"In front of muggles?"

"Yes." Ginny said. "As soon as they spotted us they started shooting off spells. Blaise and I managed to repel them. " Tears came to her eyes. " I could have sworn I saw them Avada Kedavra a little boy right before Blaise apparated us here as fast as possible."

"They killed muggles?"

Both Blaise and Ginny nodded.

"Oh my gods."

Draco sighed and lowered his wand, then Ginny and Hermione lowered theirs.

Draco looked at Blaise with pain in his eyes, "Why does the Dark Lord want me?" he asked.

"Blaise shrugged his shoulders. I really don't know. He said stuff like you had the blood."

Hermione looked at Draco with a raised eye brow, "Why would the dark Lord want you?" she asked.

Draco tensed. Shit. His fucking big mouth.

"You know." He said slowly, "Because of my father. He wants me to join. I told you that remember."

Hermione crossed her arms, "I remember." She said slowly. What the hell was he hiding? She wondered if Ginny knew. She could question her later.

"What about the Weasleys and Potter." Draco asked changing the subject.

"They won't go to the Burrow right now, on his orders."

Draco sighed and set down in a chair. "So we need to protect you."

Blaise eye brows shot up, "You'll protect me? Even though—"

"You're my best mate." Draco stated. "I guess you could stay here. Gods knows we have the room."

Blaise shook his head, "No. You're father will find out."

"My father isn't home Blaise. He's still in America."

Blaise sighed. "No. He's on his way back. I'm sure of it. The Dark Lord said that if Tibias couldn't convince you maybe your father could."

"To become a Death Eater, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Why do they keep asking. He said no!'' Hermione yelled.

"Because—" Blaise started.

"Because they have to, but they'll give up." Draco said but Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco stood up, "So we need to get you , Ginny, Hermione and Ginny out of her."

"What? Zoe and I? Hermione gasped.

"Yes. I don't want my father to just run into you. I want to introduce you properly." he lied.

Hermione sighed but nodded her head, "I guess that would be for the best."

"Where are we going to go?" Ginny asked.

"Draco ran his hands though his hair. "Hermione, give Ginny your key to the store. You'll stay there tonight and we'll figure out something in the morning."

Hermione accioed her store key from upstairs to hand to Ginny. Ginny sighed and looked at Blaise.

"You want to go now?" She asked.

"Yes." Draco answered for him. "Hermione and I will be there soon. We just need to get some stuff."

Ginny and Blaise nodded their heads, giving both Draco and Hermione hugs thanking them from the bottom of their hearts, before leaving.

Hermione looked at Draco, "This was some night."

"Yeah."

"You want to talk about it?'

Draco shook his head, "Later. We need to get you and Zoe out of here. I don't know when my father is going to show up."

They made their way upstairs. Draco went to their room telling Hermione to get Zoe ready. He showed up in the nursery a few minutes later to find Zoe wide awake, troubling Hermione, but not putting her tiny pant on.

Draco sat a bad down in Hermione's hand.

"What's this?" she asked.

He went around the room minimizing things that Zoe might need or want and putting them in the bag.

"Wow." Hermione said "An extender. This must have cost you a pretty Knut."

"Try Galleon."

Hermione laughed, "Tell me about it."

Draco smiled as he tied the bag close and put in it in Hermione's cloak pocket which he put on her.

"I've put your clothes and things in there, and a change purse with some coins."

"Draco I don't need—"

"Hermione please." He said sadly. He kissed her deeply letting his love overflow into her and she did the same back. "We better get going. I don't like to appearate with Zoe so it's going to take longer."

Hermione nodded sadly, "You're not going to have me in your bed."

Draco laughed, "I know I guess I'm going to have to pleasure myself tonight."

"Draco!" Hermione said picking up Zoe who had on a baby cloak, "our daughter"

They left the nursery slowly and began to make their way down the staircase. Draco sighed. He was going to miss her tonight. Both of them.

"Draco! Are you home?"

Draco gasped as he heard his father's stern voice echoing though the house. He pulled Hermione quickly up the stairs.

"Shit!"

"What are we going to do?"

Draco pushed her and Zoe into his room.

"Draco!"

"Coming father!" he yelled his heart beating fast.

"Okay." He said to himself, "We can't let him see you."

Hermione trembled, "You could just explain—"

"It does work that way Hermione." He said "Alright...umm…let's see…"

Draco scanned his room. His eyes set on his broom. He snatched the broom up and walked onto the balcony. Hermione followed him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You're going to have to fly to Diagon Alley."

Hermione gasped, "Fly! I—I can't fly! I hate flying!"

Draco summoned his cloak and wrapped it around her. "Keep high in the sky's. It'll be cold. Use your body head to keep Zoe warm also." He said quietly.

"Draco I can't." tears came to her eyes. "What if I fall?"

"Draco Malfoy!" his father's voice yelled.

"I am coming father!" he yelled back. He looked back at Hermione., "You won't." he softly muttered a spell to bind Zoe to Hermione. "You have to go now."

"Draco…" Hermione cried as she threw a leg over the broom.

"I love you." He whispered kissing her hard.

"I love you too, but Draco what if—"

"Go. Now." He urged. He leaned down and quickly kissed Zoe's forehead.

"Draco—"

"HERMIONE GO!" he yelled at her.

Hermione took a deep, teary breath before launching herself and Zoe in the cold air. She trembled, telling herself that she was doing this for Draco and Zoe. Anything for love right? She directed the 

broom towards Diagon Alley. She was happy that she studied flying skills, but she was scared out of her mind.

Draco took deep, hurting breaths as he watched Zoe and Hermione get smaller in the distance. He grinded his teeth together as he heard his father call his name once more. He wiped his teary eyes.

"Coming!" Draco looked out at the empty sky once more before making his way downstairs.

**(A/N): Alright read and review and if you have any questions ask and I'll try and get back to ya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): OMG! Sorry about the long update. But see what had happened was…my stupid boyfriend decided to use my notebook for his classes without telling me and without buying him a new one. Stupid idiot! I was going crazy. I thought I had lost it. We got in a huge argument. It was crazy. I was a little dramatic but everything's fine now. I'm still a little upset about it. Anyway I know you guys have seen HP5. You know that part when Ginny says "Reducto" when they are at the Ministry. When she looks up I think that is a beautiful shot of her. Just wanted to say that. Thankz for the review and here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 11

Draco walked around the mansion, heart pounding, and sweat sliding down his smooth back. He ended up at his father's study and took a deep breath before knocking hard. There was a smooth "come in" and he twisted the knob and walked in. His father's study looked like any other wizards study. There was a picture of his father, mother and himself sitting proudly on his desk. The furnishing was chestnut colors with a somewhat warm feeling to the place, but Draco knew it was more than that, so much more.

"Father." He said as he sat down in a chair in front of his father's desk.

Lucius smiled darkly at Draco. "What took you so long?"

"Had to get some stuff in order."

"A woman?"

Draco said nothing, but rubbed his palms together.

"Oh Draco. Have fun while you can."

Draco smiled, "Where's mother?"

"In our room. Tires. How she is tired from apperating, I don't know. So how have you been?"

"Good father. You?"

"Wonderful."

Draco sighed, "Why did you come back so early? Don't you still have business—"

"I thought that I needed to pick up where I left off." He said cutting Draco off.

"And what is that?"

Lucius laughed, "You, my soon, need to be in the family business."

" I already am."

"No. The Dark Lords business."

Draco scoffed, "Not again father. Please?"

Lucius banged his fist against his desk. "Don't use that tone with me Draco. I am getting sick and tired of your stubbornness. Now I'm going to ask you once more. Join us. Join the Dark Lord. Join the future."

Draco eyes landed on his father's book. He smiled inwardly. Hermione loved books. He would never join them. Not only because of Hermione and Zoe but because he knew it was the right thing to do.

"No." he said simply

Lucius sighed and stood up, "It seems as though my work is never down. I'll be back. I need to let the Dark Lord know your answer."

Draco sat up straighter, "He'll leave me alone?"

Lucius laughed, "I doubt it."

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth in the candlelight. She bit her lips and twisted her shirt in her hands, wrinkling it. She looked at Zoe who was sleeping peacefully in Ginny's arms. She was safe and that was good.

"Hermione sit down." Blaise said, "You're making me nervous."

She shook her head. She didn't know why she was so worried about Draco. It was his father for crying out loud. It wasn't like he was in any danger. Was he? She sighed and closed her eyes tightly. He didn't say what time he would meet them but he did say that they would meet before morning. But she wanted him now. She wanted to feel his arms wrapped around her.

"Hey Zoe. Didn't know you woke up. "Ginny said looking down at Zoe.

Hermione looked at Zoe who had a small smile on her angelic face. She blinked up at Hermione and propped herself on Ginny's shoulders.

"She looks just like Draco." Hermione said.

"Yeah."

"Da." Zoe gurgled.

Hermione gasped and looked at Ginny. "Did she just say—" Hermione started but Zoe cut her off.

"Da. Da. Da. Da." She said over and over again, tugging on Ginny's hair.

"Oh my gods she's calling for Draco! She's talking!"

Blaise laughed, "I think it's just baby sounds. They all say da, it's like the easiest word."

Hermione and Ginny both glared at him.

"Shut up Blaise." Ginny snapped.

"Her first words." Hermione said taking Zoe from Ginny arms. "Wait until Draco hears."

"Dada." Zoe laughed.

"Can you say Mama? Mama?" Hermione asked smiled.

"Dada."

"You'll get it." She kissed Zoe on the fore head before looking over at Ginny who was in Blaise's arms. "I can't believe you two."

"It's all thanks to you and Draco. " Blaise said. "I never would have thought of asking her out if not for you guys."

Hermione smile sadly. "Draco said something about Voldemort wanting him. What did he really mean?"

Blaise sighed and shrugged, "I don't know."

Hermione scoffed, "Yeah right Blaise. Just tell me."

"There is nothing to tell." He snapped.

"Ginny?''

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know."

Hermione sighed. Why were they lying to her? Why couldn't they just tell he what the hell was going on. Maybe she could help with whatever the problem was. What where they hiding from her?

"Just forget it." Blaise said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. They sat there in silence, except for Zoe's random da's for about a half an hour. Their heads all turned in the direction of the door opening and Draco walked in. He rushed to Hermione and Zoe, hugging each of them.

"You got here safely." He stated.

"Yeah. How was everything?"

Draco smiled to hide his worry, "Great. He just wanted to talk about his trip."

Hermione nodded, "Okay, so when are we going to tell him about us?"

"Soon." He simply said. He sighed as he kissed Zoe on the forehead.

"She said her first word." Hermione said smiling.

"Really?" Draco asked shocked.

"Yeah. Dada."

"She called for me?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah. Can you believe it?"

"Wow."

"Blaise think it's just baby sounds."

Draco scoffed, "Naw, our child is just wicked smart."

Draco gave Zoe to Hermione and he looked at Blaise. "Do you think I can talk to you?"

Blaise nodded and followed Draco out of the back room and into the store part. Hermione sighed when she heard Draco put a silencing charm on the door. She looked at Ginny. She needed info and Ginny was going to give it to her.

* * *

Draco paced in front of Blaise running his hands though his hair. He never would have thought about messing up his perfect hair but now with all of this worry and stress he couldn't help but do it.

"You said it had something to do with blood. My literal blood or heritage? What?"

"I don't know." Blaise said. "He wants you Draco and I don't think anything is going to stop him. Especially not you saying no."

Draco sighed. "Does he know about Hermione and Zoe?"

"I think he knows about Hermione."

"Do you think he would use her to get to me?"

Blaise paused before answering, "Yes."

"Shit!" Draco crossed his arms, "What am I going to do. All I want is for Hermione and Zoe to be safe."

Blaise sighed, "She knows something is up since you've let that little comment slip."

"Yeah. I know. She'll catch on. She's not stupid."

Blaise nodded.

"I just…"

"Maybe you should just tell her. She's a smart witch maybe she can figure out something." Blaise suggested.

Draco shook his head, "No. No. No. This was the stuff that she was worried about and I told her nothing would happen. What if they go after her? Damn it!"

Blaise grabbed his shoulders, "Let's just keep her, Zoe, and Ginny safe for now."

Draco nodded and they were both quiet for a few seconds.

"Maybe…" Blaise said "Maybe I can play both sides?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can try and find out some information. Act like I'm still on the Dark side. It'd help. Maybe we could tell Potter something that might help defeat him."

"Are you serious? Blaise if you go back in there they will fucking kill you."

"Not if I tell them you're thinking about becoming a death eater. They'd want me to stay around to convince you fully."

Draco's mouth dropped open. "What about Ginny? What are you going to tell her?"

Blaise said nothing and Draco nodded, "That was a plan Blaise, but it's too dangerous."

"Everything about the Dark Lord is dangerous." Blaise stated.

"I know." Draco said tiredly.

Blaise looked back towards the door where the girls were. "What are we going to do with the girls?"

Draco sighed, "What about putting them in a muggle hotel. Death Eaters won't look there if they go after her right?"

Blaise shrugged, "It wouldn't hurt. But don't you think she's going to think it's suspicious? What is she going to do about her job?"

Draco looked towards the do. "I don't know. I'll have to convince her it's for the best, I guess."

"And the Dark Lord? What are you going to do about him?"

"I have no fucking idea."

**(A/N): Okay Please, please review! Sorry about the Grammar and spelling. I know, I know!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N): Hey everyone. Thankz for the review. It seems to me that the story has gone a little downhill, but don't worry I've picked it up. And now I expect more review! Reviews are like drugs...I want more...even though I've never did drugs...anyways...um what else to say...Oh I just wanted to see if anyone else notices that the movie HP5, doesn't it look like Harry's eyes are blue instead of green. Maybe it's just my eyesight. Alright On with the story!**

Chapter 12

It had been raining for three day straight. The air was mixed with a cool but humid feeling, making Hermione's hair even frizzier than it already was. Usually on a rainy day she would curl up with a good book and read for hours on end. Lately rainy days made her feel depressed and gloomily.

She paced in front of the large window in her room. Her hotel room. A room Draco Malfoy put her and Zoe in. Of course when he suggested that they hide out in a muggle hotel, Hermione threw a fit and it ended up with her and Draco arguing. Of course he won, by throwing up Zoe's safely in her face. She finally agreed and Draco had set her, Zoe, Ginny, and Blaise in an expensive hotel for a few weeks but it turned out to be about two months.

What she didn't understand was why Zoe and she were in hiding. She could understand Blaise and Ginny; they had a death wish from Voldemort. Were she and Zoe in danger? She thought that after a few days Draco would introduce her to his family. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that they would hate the relationship, but Draco had said they would work on of their problems together.

Hermione sighed as she leaned against the glass window looking down at the rainy streets. She wasn't stupid. She had a feeling what was going on even if Blaise, Draco, and Ginny was keeping her in the dark. She had a feeling her and Zoe was in danger right along with Blaise and Ginny because they were Draco's, they weren't pure. That had to be it.

Why couldn't he just tell her what was going on. They loved each other. People in love were supposed to tell the truth, right. Though she was in love she could feel her and Draco separating. He had only visited them about three times a week and most of that time was spent with Blaise, not her.

Hermione turned around slowly as the door opened and the man that she was just thinking about appeared. He obviously had done a drying spell because he wasn't dripping wet and he made his way over to her.

"How are you?" he asked out of breath.

"Where were you?" she asked with no emotion in her voice.

Draco sighed, "With my father."

Hermione smiled, "Always with him aren't you? Tell him about us yet?"

Draco shook his head, "Soon."

Hermione walked away from the window and him and sat down at the small round table in the corner of the large room. She watched as he ran his hand though his hair. She could tell that he was tired or worried or both.

"What's going on Draco?" she asked.

He groaned, "Not again Hermione. I've told you over and over again, nothing is wrong."

Hermione scoffed, "Do you think I'm stupid! I'm the smartest fucking witch of our age! Who are you protecting Zoe and me from? You father? Or …Voldemort."

He paled and sat on the bed sighing facing the window. He rubbed his hands against his pants roughly back and forth. He turned his hand and smiled at her.

"I love you so much."

Hermione nodded, "I love you also, but people in love do not keep secrets."

"You know I dream about you every night."

Hermione didn't respond.

"Where is Zoe?'' he asked.

"With Ginny in her room, I think they're both sleep."

Draco smiled and went to her, kneeling down in front of her. He ran his hands inside of her robe and up her shapely leg.

"You haven't shaved." He laughed.

"Well maybe if you were here with me I would. There is no point otherwise."

Draco ignored her comment and leaned into her, bringing her neck down to his lips. Hermione sighed and pushed him back.

"Stop."

"What? Come on, I haven't made love to you in forever."

"Because you haven't been here."

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm sorry. I've just been helping my father."

"While you girlfriend and daughter lives in a hotel that's wonderful."

Draco threw his arms up. "What else do you want me to do?"

"I want you to tell your parents about us so we can go on living!" she said, " Unless there is a reason beside them being upset that you'd like to tell me."

Draco shook his head and Hermione laughed "How are we suppose to make this work if you can't trust me?"

"Who says I don't trust you?" he snapped at her.

Hermione ran her hands through her hair in frustration, "Maybe Harry and the Weasleys were right." She mumbled.

"About what?"

She shrugged, "Maybe…maybe you've had your fun. Maybe you're done with me."

Draco yanked her out of the chair and held her tightly in his arms, "Are you fucking crazy. I love you. I've never loved anyone but you. You and Zoe are my life."

Hermione held back her tears, "You don't treat us like we are. Draco please tell what really going on. We can figure it out together."

Draco let her go and she fell back into the chair, "Nothing."

* * *

He had promised. He had told her that there would be nothing for her to worry about. And she didn't. He was the one with the worry. He laughed to himself as he walked into a rusty, broken down, muggle bar. He was stupid. Of course she was going to worry. He wasn't going to deny that his actions were suspicious, but his ego wanted to keep her safe without her help.

He made his way to a wooden table though the dusty air and sat down. He was lucky to get out of his father's view. Ever since Draco told him that he would at least think about becoming a Death Eater he had been "teaching" Draco the "ways" ever since. Of course Draco would never actually say yes, but for right now he had to say something so his father would get off his back, which didn't work, and for Blaise to have a way back into the Dark Lords good gracious.

Blaise had been extremely brave going back to the Dark Lord. Though he had been tortured, and beaten for several hours, the Dark Lord accepted him back for the information that Draco finally was reconsidering becoming a Death Eater. Draco thought that it was a little suspicious. At he was at least thinking about becoming a Death Eater was the story. Blaise was sure that Draco would crack soon.

Draco looked up to see his best friend hurrying his way, limping. Poor Blaise.

"Draco." He whispered sitting down.

"Blaise. How are you?"

Blaise nodded, "Just took a mental beating."

Draco sighed, "The Dark Lord tried to read your mind again I suppose."

Blaise nodded once more, "I don't understand why he accepted me back but right now I don't care."

Blaise opened his cloak and took out two shot glasses and a bottle of firewhisky. He poured them each some.

"Why are you doing this Blaise?" Draco asked shooting the firewhisky down the back of his throat.

"You're my best friend Drake. Beside the Dark Lord might go after Hermione and Zoe. Hermione is Ginny's best friend and whoever Ginny cares about I do. The Dark Lord is evil. I don't know why I didn't see it in the first place."

"You're redeeming yourself Blaise, and that's what matters." Draco sighed, "Any other news."

Blaise shrugged, "Besides the fact that he defiantly knows about you and Hermione, there's been little to figure out about why he wants you so much."

"The blood thing? Anything about that?"

"Though I haven't heard from him outright, I think he wants your literal blood."

Draco scratched his nose and sighed, "My blood. Gods." He looked at his best friend who took another shot of his firewhisky, "How's Ginny?" he asked wanting to get their conversation on another topic.

"She hasn't seen her family in a while." Blaise said, "She's getting a little depressed. I can tell. She writes to them."

"What does she tell them? They must be worried."

Blaise laughed, "She says she's staying with Hermione."

"Why is that funny?"

"Because Hermione is suppose to be staying with you in the Manor. She told me her parents were horrified to learn that she's staying at the Malfoys, but you know Ginny, a little spitfire, she'll do what she wants."

Draco agreed and downed another shot. "Hermione is upset with me."

Blaise smiled refilling his own glass, "I would be also. Why don't you just tell her what's going on?"

"Because I don't want her to worry. I mean I promised—"

"Draco you need to tell her. If you don't you might lose her and you don't want that do you?"

Draco sighed and began to answer until the bar door was yanked open and Ginny rushed in. She made her way quickly over to the table where she spotted the blonde hair. She put her palms on the table and leaned forward breathing heavily.

"Hermione's…gone…" she said.

Draco paled. His heart raced as he looked at the red head who sat down.

"What do you mean Hermione gone?"

Ginny nodded, "She gone. I went to go and see if she wanted to go down to the Hotels dining hall to grab something to eat but she didn't answer her door. So I opened it myself. No wand, No Hermione, No Zoe.

Draco stood up running his hand though his hair, "I thought Zoe was with you?"

"She was but Hermione got her."

Draco paced back and forth in front of the couple. Hermione was missing. His mind started to think of horrible scenarios that could happen to her. Death Eaters torturing her and Zoe. Possibly killing them!

"Do you think she was taken?" he asked, "Maybe she left by herself. Still…"

"I don't know." Ginny said, "But I think she may have left on her own. When she came to get Zoe she was talking about how you couldn't trust her and she should have believed them. She said that she needed to talk to someone she could trust and would trust her back."

Draco frowned.

"Plus, "Blaise said," Her wand wasn't there. I mean if someone took her they'd want her to be defenseless."

Draco nodded, still frowning. "Who would she go to? I mean her closest friends are Potter, Weasley, and you." He said pointing at Ginny, "And she's not talking to the other two."

Blaise crossed his arms, "They're still her best mates though, aren't they?"

Draco shrugged but Ginny answered. "Of course they are."

"Maybe we should check there just in case." Draco said.

Ginny shook her head, "No. I don't want them in any danger. What if Death Eater are watching the house. They might attack if we show up."

"But if Hermione is there, and they do know about me and her, they'll attack anyways." Draco argued.

Blaise agreed, "He's right Gin. We should go. Just in case."

Hermione stood on the Weasleys porch. She dried herself and Zoe off with her wand before knocking on the door. She needed help and who best to help her but Harry Potter. She knew that he was still extremely upset with her but if she could explain everything to him he might be able to help. She hoped.

The kitchen light turned on and she sighed with relief when Harry, instead of one of the Weasleys, opened the door. He had a look of shock on his face before it turned into anger. They said nothing for a few seconds before he saw Zoe and his face soften. He stood aside and let her in.

"If the Weasleys knew you were here they'll kill me for letting you in." he said.

"I know. Could we go upstairs to your room?"

Harry sighed but nodded and led the way. Once in his room, he silenced it before looking at her.

"What are you doing here, Hermione?" he snapped.

Hermione put a sleeping Zoe on his bed then turned to him, "I-I need help."

Harry laughed, "Help? What, Malfoy tossed you out huh?"

"No. Well, we're not at the Manor anymore but we're still together."

Harry grunted. "I don't know why?"

Hermione sighed, "Harry I need your help. It has to deal with Voldemort."

His eyes snapped to hers, "Voldemort."

Hermione began to tell Harry the things that she had overheard and thought about Draco, the Death Eaters, and his blood. Harry was almost speechless when she finished.

"You still believe that he doesn't want to be a Death Eater."

"I know he doesn't Harry. Please believe me." Hermione begged.

"Does Ginny know about this? I mean she's staying with you. Did you tell her?"

Hermione sighed, "I think Blaise actually told her some stuff, but she won't tell me. I—"

"Why would Blaise tell her something?" he asked confused.

Hermione bit her lip, "Oh…um…because…"

"Because…" Harry urged.

"Her and Blaise are a couple." Hermione said quickly.

"What!"

"Harry calm down."

"She's going out with a fucking Death Eater too? What the hell happened to you two?"

Hermione said nothing as she let Harry rant and rave about her, Ginny, and Death Eater. Her ears perked as she heard a soft knock on the door. She looked at Harry who hadn't heard.

"Harry. Someone's at your door."

Harry took a deep breath, finally calming down. He lifted the spell from the door, "Who is it?"

"Ginny. Are you up?"

Harry's eyes flashed as he yanked open the door and pulled Ginny in, but not before his eyes landed on Draco and Blaise.

Hermione gasped as she watched Draco eyes fall angrily on her. He barged in and took hold of her arm.

"Are you completely daft." He said to her.

"Wait a minute." Harry said, "What the hell are you two doing in here?"

Hermione moaned as Draco's fingers tightened around her arm. "I came to make sure she wasn't dead Potter." He said. "What the hell Hermione! I went completely mental when Ginny told me you were missing."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Surprising."

"Surprising?"

Harry eyes went back and forth between them, "She needed to talk to me Malfoy. You're not her keeper."

"Oh shut it, Potter. This has nothing to do with you."

"Wanna bet." Harry said taking out his wand.

"What the hell—what are you doing back." Ron walked in Harry's room, rubbing his sleepy eyes, looking from one person to the other shocked. "What's going on?"

"These bastards think that they can come in our house and—" Harry started.

"Your house?" Draco laughed, "Last time I check Potter you didn't have a home, you homeless piece of—

"Draco!" Hermione yelled, yanking her arm from his grip.

Ginny sighed at the huge argument forming and her eyes scanned the grounds of her house. Her heart dropped as dark cloaked figures apperated yards from the house making their way towards them.

"Shut up!" she yelled at them, "Shut up. While you guys are arguing, there are Death Eaters surrounding the house."

**(A/N): Alright Review, please, please, please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) So everyone thankz for the uplifting reviews! When I wrote this chapter I was listing to Keith Sweat "Nobody" and for those who know the song will get it. I guess I was just in the mood. Anyway, I want to give a shout out to ****GaaraXSakura1992**** who beta'ed this chapter. Alright on with with story!**

Chapter 13

Hermione pushed Draco away and grabbed for Zoe. She took her wand out as Ron ran from the room, she guessed to warn his parents. She felt Draco grasp her wrist and hold on tightly.

"Stay here with Zoe." He said as he started to follow Harry out of the room.

"No! I want to fight." She said bravely.

Draco shook his head, "You need to protect Zoe. I'll be back."

Draco followed Harry and Blaise out of the room and down the stairs. His heart raced. The only thing he thought was that he had to keep them away from Zoe and Hermione. To keep them safe.

He heard nothing as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't think they're in the house." Blaise said.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley quickly made their way down stairs; they didn't even stop to speak to Blaise or Draco it was like they didn't even seem to notice them.

"Where are they?" Mr. Weasley said his wand out and ready.

"They must be outside." Harry said.

"Should we go?" Draco asked trembling.

Mr. Weasley look at him in surprise, "Might as well. They'll get in if we don't."

The six of them, with wands pulled out made their way outside. There were no Death Eaters anywhere. Draco looked around. Something wasn't right. Where were they? They searched around the house, but no Death Eaters were to be found.

"Where did they go?" Ron asked shocked.

"They were here." Harry said searching around frantically.

Draco sighed and shook his head. "I don't know."

Harry turned to Draco glaring at him. "This is all your fault Malfoy."

"Oh shut up Potter." He snapped, "You keep saying the same damn thing over and over again."

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if—"

A loud scream cut Harry off and Draco's heart dropped as he looked up at the house, towards the scream. He gasped as he saw a bright green light fill a room of the Weasleys House.

"No." he gasped. "Hermione!"

He raced back into the house, the others trailing behind him and up the stairs. His heart was beating wildly as he opened the door pointing his wand at the Death Eater. Except there wasn't a Death Eater. At least not alive.

Hermione stood at the window her wand pointing outside towards the sky, tears falling down her face.

"Hermione?" Draco walked to her, stepping over the dead Death Eater, and hugged her tightly, "Gods I thought I had lost you. What happened?"

"Death Eaters…flew…" she said in shock.

Draco looked around. "Where is Zoe?" He asked slowly.

Hermione looked at him, "In the drawer."

Draco rushed to Potter's dresser, opening drawers until he found his daughter looking at him in awe. He kissed her, hugging her tightly.

"Hermione." Blaise said standing next to her. "Where is Ginny?"

Hermione started to cry and pointed out the window. "They…they took her."

Draco watched as Blaise paled as she slid to the floor. He watched as Mrs. Weasley screamed and leaned on her husband for support. Potter and Ron both had murderous looks on their faces.

"We were up here…wands ready in case they came in through the door. But they came in the window. Completely shock us. There were two of them. One grabbed Ginny making her drop her wand and the other tried to grab me. I Avada Kedravra'd him. It was the first spell that came to mind. The other one took off with Ginny before I could get him."

The room was silent except for Mrs. Weasleys wails and a few sniffles from Blaise. Draco felt his heart break for his friend. He wouldn't know what to do if he had lost Hermione and that was a good possibility.

"Come Molly." Mr. Weasley said. "Let's get you some rest."

"My daughter! My daughter!' she screeched as she was dragged off.

Draco watched as Blaise stood up pointing his wand at the Death Eater Making him disappear.

"Where did you send him?" Ron asked.

"Ministry. Let them deal with it." Blaise cleared his throat. "I'm going to go find Ginny."

"You know where she is?" Potter asked.

Blaise nodded but said nothing else as he left the room. Harry and Ron followed.

Draco sat Zoe on the bed, and then went to Hermione resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione trembled, "They wanted me didn't they?" she asked

Draco frowned, "We don't know that. They could have been after Ginny because she's with Blaise."

"Or they could have been after me because I'm with you."

His arms dropped from her shoulders. He was stung, he felt guilty. She was right. The only reason they were here was because of him. He knew that had to be truth. He was going to lose her. One way or another he felt that he was going to lose her.

Hermione summoned a knife to her. She sat in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley who had Zoe in her arms. Nothing was said between them about the day that Hermione left. She could feel the apology in Mrs. Weasley's smile. Right now their main focus was on finding Ginny. Whether she was alive or not.

Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Harry spent their time between home and the Ministry where they all worked but they also tried to find out more about Ginny's whereabouts. She saw Draco every other day. She knew he was helping Blaise with finding Ginny. Blaise said he knew where she was at but so far he hadn't been able to find her.

Hermione peeled the potatoes by hand, sighing. She wanted to help with the searching, but she didn't know where to start. If only she had someone to help her.

She looked up at the door and smiled slightly as she saw Draco. He walked in smiling at all three of them.

"Mrs. Weasley. How are you?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded her head but said nothing. Draco sighed and looked at Hermione. He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. Hermione said nothing as she freely followed him. They went to her room and Draco closed the door.

"I've missed you." He said.

Hermione smiled. "Have you heard anything about Ginny?"

Draco shook his head and frowned, "No. Blaise and I are trying."

"Do you think she's dead?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes.

Draco said nothing for a while, wiping the tears from her eyes, "No. I don't think so."

Hermione sighed and gave him a hug.

She breathed in his scent deeply. Trembling, she felt his hands run down her back and she buried herself deeper in his neck.

"I love you Draco." She mumbled, wishing he could hear her.

"I love you Hermione. I truly do."

Hermione put her hands on his chest unbuttoning his collared shirt. Draco placed his hands on top of her, "Are you sure? I mean with everything going on I thought…"

Hermione nodded her head," I'm sure."

She took his shirt off running her hands up and down his solid and warm chest. She could feel his heart beating. She placed her lips on his parting them slightly. She loved the taste of him. She brought her arms around his neck and pressed in closer, her soft breast melting against his bare chest.

She felt his muscles tense and heard a low sigh come from him. He pulled her tighter against him, his mouth moving over hers. She stroked his back, shoulders and tangled her fingers in his soft hair. He sighed with pleasure again and he started to remove her shirt and bra. Then he lowered her on the bed, taking the time to soundproof the room with his wand.

He kissed the nape of her neck gently moving down kissing each breast as though he couldn't get enough of her. He pulled down her pants and panties in one swift motion then ran his finger up and down, in and out of her warm, wet, heat. He took off the rest of his clothes and covered her body with his own.

She loved the warm weight of his body on top of hers. She circled his neck with her arms and smiled warmly at him as she kissed his nose, eyes, and chin.

Draco smiled down at her looking in her eyes. He couldn't believe that this woman was in love with him and he wanted to live just for that. Unable to retrain the fires that burned inside him, he cradled her hips and joined their bodies. She shivered beneath him, and they moved together. The rising sweet warmth engulfed her body and made her cling to him.

He stroked her with his hands as he bent kissing her roughly telling her of his pleasure. His body strained with hers as his forceful thrust increased, driving his seed in her.

Hermione laid in his arms, listening to the beating of his heart. She ran her hands up and down his chest.

"Hermione." She heard him whisper huskily. "I love you so much."

Hermione smiled, "I know Draco. I love you also."

He kissed her, a long soul-searing kiss. He raised his head and Hermione looked at him with curiosity. She lay against him, one of his hands resting on her hop while the other stroked her breast. It was hard to think. She looked into his face. It was too handsome to be real. She felt fortunate that the gods had given her such a sexy boyfriend.

"That kiss felt a little different." She said to him.

"Yeah. I guess I wanted to kiss you once more before we talk."

Hermione sat up, "About what."

Draco sighed and grabbed her hands squeezing the, "Well you probably figured it out but…"

Draco proceeded to tell Hermione, why the Dark Lord was after him, his concern for Hermione and Zoe's safety, and Blaise's plan on going back to Voldemort. He felt weight after weight leave his chest. She didn't interrupt him and he was grateful for that. Though he could tell that she looked more and more depressed with every word he said.

"I wish you would have told me this stuff from the beginning Draco." She said sadly.

"I know, but think about why I did what I did Hermione. I mean the whole reason you kept Zoe from me was because you thought that the Dark Lord would be after her, right? I was just trying…" he sighed.

Hermione wanted to yell and scream and be mad, but she couldn't because she knew he was right. She was worried about this in the beginning of their relationship. She would have done the same thing if she was him.

"Well I'm just you told me finally. Now I can help you." She said leaning back in his arms. "So Voldemort wants you? You blood? And you don't know why?"

"No. I mean I always knew I was expected to become a Death Eater but I didn't know it was so important for me to be one. I mean the Dark Lord wants me personally. Now I know what Potter feels like."

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, he's had it pretty hard." She sighed as her mind though about the different solutions that could be used to solve their problem, "Draco. I think we should tell Harry. I mean…he could help."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Potter still doesn't trust me. Why should I trust him?"

"Because." She said weakly, knowing his way of thinking.

Someone knocked on Hermione's door. She jumped from the bed making Draco laugh.

"Who is it?'' she called out. There was no answer. She looked at Draco, "Lift the silencing charm."

"You could ask a little nicer." He said lifting the charm.

Hermione pulled her pants on, "Who is it?"

"Ron. What are you doing?"

"Ummm…" she threw Draco's clothes who laughed

"Who is that?" Ron's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Umm…" Hermione threw a shirt on and cracked open the door looking at Ron, "What do you want." She snapped.

"Watch the attitude." Ron snapped back. "Everyone's here, time for supper."

"Sorry Ron. I'll be right down."

Ron looked over her head and gasped, "What is he doing in your bed! And naked!"

Draco laughed, "Stop looking at me Weasley. I might think you find me attractive."

Ron pushed Hermione out the way opening the door wider. "Hermione!"

"Come now Weasley, You can't really think that Hermione and I aren't together. I mean we do have a family together." Draco said pulling on his pants.

Ron looked at Hermione who smiled shyly. "Family?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Come one Ron, you're the only one who hasn't caught on that Draco's is Zoe's father."

"Malfoy? But—I—when…"

Hermione rubbed his back as she led him out of her room, "Make Harry tell you, we're going to get ready for supper."

She shut the door in Ron's face and laughed.

"Why not just tell him." Draco asked buttoning his shirt.

"Because it'll take forever to do so. He's really slow sometimes."

Draco smiled giving her a quick kiss. " Show me your friends and I'll show you what kind of person you are."

Hermione laughed, "I'm not slow."

"Not in bed you're not."

She picked herself off of the dirty, disgusting found after being pushed in her cellar. She gripped her side tightly, probably wishing, hoping, that it would stop hurting. It wouldn't for a while. I did a good job on her. She would be hurting for a couple of days...at least.

I closed the door and made my way up the dingy staircase, ignoring the girl cries. I had to admit she was strong. Most people would be dead this long into the torture. She was not.

But she wasn't the one I want. I wanted Granger. But she was too quick for me tonight. She had killed Brutes and I wasn't ready to die yet. Who knew she had that killing flair in her.

As soon as I could get her, I could get Malfoy. Still to this day I have no idea what my Lord wants with him, but it doesn't matter. I'll kill Draco without his knowledge, and then I'll be next in line. But first I needed her to get to him out in the open. His death had to look as though I didn't do it. That would suck, I love showing off the people I've killed.

I walked to a small room across the way knocking on the door. A raspy voice answers.

"Come in."

I enter and immediately bow before my master. He motions for me to stand.

"Is she still alive?' he asked.

"Unfortunately ." I said.

The Dark Lord shook his head, "Not unfortunately. I've just realized how to capture Draco Malfoy. It's time to see if he'll say no to me face to face."

"Yes my Lord." I said, but inside I fumed.

**(A/N): You could help me out and review. I'd really appreciate it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N): Alright so here is the next chapter I don't really have anything to say but to enjoy it. **

Chapter 14

Draco sat across from Blaise in the dark dusty bar they had been going to recently. His eyes were bloodshot as though he had been crying all day. He looked dazed, ragged, and tired. He took another shot of firewhisky.

"Blaise?" Draco said, "You alright?"

"I can't get any information. From no one. I don't know if she's alive or not."

"Maybe the Dark Lord doesn't have her." Draco said trying to shine some positive light on the situation.

"No, he has her. I know." He said. "This is my entire fault. This is my punishment for leaving. Shit! I never should have fucking got with her. Now she's out there alone, scared."

Draco sighed as he looked at his best friend, who looked totally depressed. He continued to down shot after shot. His eyes began to glaze over and Draco could tell that he was getting a bit tipsy.

"How's your dad?" Blaise slurred.

Draco shrugged, "Alright. Keeps wondering when I'm going to accept the Dark Mark."

"Yeah. I think the fucking bastard is getting impatient."

"Maybe we should get another plan."

"There is no fucking other plan, Draco. The fucking Dark Lord is fucking ruining everybody's fucking life!" Blaise yelled.

Draco looked around nervously, "Blaise shut the hell up!" he snapped, "And stop swearing after every word you say. It's annoying."

Blaise laughed loudly and Draco rolled his eyes. He then realized that Blaise's laughed were turning into a mournful cry.

"She's gone, Drake. My gods. I know I haven't been with her forever but I love her and now she's fucking gone." He cried.

Draco watched him cry like a baby. He didn't know what to do. He had never seen a man cry before. He himself, had, when he was in school, but that was when he was alone, by himself. Draco rubbed Blaise's back awkwardly.

"It's okay Blaise." He said, "Everything will turn out fine."

Blaise wiped his eyes and took a deep shaky breath, "I look like a bastard." He said.

"But it's over someone you love, right?"

Blaise held back more tears as he took another shot of firewhisky and sighed, "How are you and Granger?"

Draco smiled, "Good. At least I think. We don't really talk about why the Dark Lord has wanted me so much. Been concentrating too much on Ginny."

"Well at least your relationship is back on track."

Draco nodded but said nothing. He didn't want to express his relationship with Hermione, which was currently on a good track, to him. He'd probably start crying again, and Draco had no more words of encouragement or comfort to say to his depressed friend.

"Who would have thought that Malfoy and Zambini would be talking about love? That's a laugh." Blaise said as he downed another shot.

* * *

Draco made his way towards his room quickly. He knew he had to be on time for his lessons, With his father, who taught him all of the becomings of a Death Eater. He fucking hated those lessons. If he had to hear that the number one priority of a Death Eater was putting the Dark Lords needs above his own, he was going to kill himself.

He sat his wand on his bed and took off his shirt. It was getting hot and his clothes were sticking to his skin with sweat. Besides he liked being a little more comfortable when he was getting lessons from his father.

There was a soft knock on his door. Draco sighed; he wondered what the stupid house elf wanted now.

"Yes." He said.

He turned to see his mother walk in slowly. She had on a very elegant red robe. Her blonde hair was swept up high on her head. A pearl necklace and earrings finished the outfit. She had a bored look on her face , as always, as she entered.

"Mother." Draco said looking through his armoire for a shirt.

"I know Draco." She said simply.

Draco gave her a confused look, "Know? Know what?"

"About you and that Granger girl."

Draco's hand trembled on his hanger, and he dropped a shirt. He should have known his parents would know about him and Hermione. The Dark Lord knew, Blaise told him that he knew. He wondered why his parents never said anything until now. Maybe he should just act stupid.

"Granger? What are you talking about? What about her?"

His mother rolled her eyes giving him a cold smiled, "Don't make yourself out to be stupid Draco. It doesn't work well for you. Hermione Granger, you're sleep with her. You assume you have a relationship with her?"

"Assume?" he bit out.

His mother laughed, "You really thought we wouldn't find out?"

Draco scoffed, "What are you getting at mother?"

"You know the Dark Lord would love to have you join his family, right?"

"Right."

"You've said no Draco. Many times, but the Dark Lords wants you. I want you to join. But since you've been so stubborn we've had to take a different… approach."

Draco looked at her, "Different approach? What's that mother, going to threaten to kill me now."

"Not you, no." she said with a smiled, "But maybe killing Hermione Granger will change your mind."

Draco eyes widen as he froze. He looked at his mother in shock. He had a feeling that the Dark Lord wanted Hermione to get to him, but he never ever heard it outright that they would actually kill her.

"What are you talking about?" his voice shook.

"Just what I said. Maybe you'll change your mind when we threaten to kill her."

Draco trembled, "How can you be so evil mother. She's done nothing."

"Me? Evil?" she stood up shock, "You have nerve. You're the one who is evil. You're the one who's breaking your mother's heart."

Draco rolled his eyes giving her a nasty look, "Like you have a heart." He mumbled.

"Oh I have a heart. At least I have something to be proud of."

Draco said nothing but turned his back on his mother. She walked behind him.

"I'm guessing these marks on your back are from her."

Draco gritted his teeth, but said nothing.

"What a disgusting mudblood."

Draco turned around and pushed his mother away from him roughly. "Get the hell out of my room!"

She did nothing but laugh, "You better check on your filth Draco, pretty sure the next time you see her, both of you will be different."

"What is that suppose to mean?" he yelled at her.

She said nothing, but smiled and made her way out of his room.

"Mother!" he yelled, "Damn you! You stupid bitch!"

She still did not come back. He tried to calm his nerves as he thought about everything his mother had said. The next time he'd see Hermione…? What? He grunted as he pulled on a t-shirt and grabbed his wand. Fuck his father and his lessons; he needed to check on Hermione and Zoe.

Shit! Zoe! He had forgotten about her. He had to be the worst father ever. How could he forget about his own daughter? Well he'd make it up to her after he made sure she was safe. Both her and Hermione.

* * *

Hermione squatted on the ground, in the back yard of the Weasleys house, her hands outstretched, towards Zoe who was picking herself off of the ground.

"Come on Zoe." Hermione urged, "Come to mummy."

Hermione watched in delight as her very smart and talented daughter took one step forward, and then fell down. She didn't cry but instead gave her attention to a gnome that had ran past her. Hermione laughed.

"You silly girl." She said.

Hermione watched her for a while, while she crawled around the garden chasing gnomes. Her mind started to fantasize about sending Zoe off to Hogwarts, going to her graduation, seeing her get married. She wanted so much for her.

"Hermione?"

Hermione froze as she heard the voice. She turned around slowly and gasped as Ginny stood in front of her. She looked absolutely horrible. Both of her eyes were purple, she had various bloody scratches on her face and arms. Her clothes hung off her like rags and she was hunched over, holding tightly to her ribs.

"Ginny!" she ran to her. "Ginny! Oh my gods…what happened…how did you…I have to tell…" Hermione rushed out.

"No!" Ginny yelled when Hermione turned towards the house.

Hermione frowned. "No? Ginny, everyone's been worried sick about you. Your mother, Blaise, everyone."

Ginny shook her red matted, head. She limped over to her, stumbling a little and grabbed a hold of her arm, "No Hermione. I need help first."

"Help?"

"There was another girl with me."

"Girl?"

"Yes. She was captured by Death Eaters too. She was too weak to apperate with me. We have to go get her." Ginny pulled Hermione's arm.

"Where is she?"

Ginny sighed annoyingly. "Hermione just come on."

Hermione grimaced as Ginny's grip tightened on her arm. "Ginny you're hurting me."

She ignored her and kept pulling.

"Ginny! Zoe is still in the—"

"Shut up!" Ginny yelled at her.

Hermione gasped, "I swear Ginny if you don't.—"

Hermione stumbled back as Ginny turned around and back handed her. Blood sprayed in her mouth as she looked in shock at Ginny.

"Come on." She snapped. She reached into Hermione's robe and snatched her wand form her person before grabbing her wrist again.

"What the hell Ginny!" Hermione yelled, digging her feet in the ground to try and story but Ginny was stronger. Too strong. She took a deep breath wanting to let out a scream of help but Ginny stopped, turned to her, and pointed both wands t her.

"Not one word." She whispered.

Hermione kept her mouth close as she looked in Ginny's eyes. They looked unfocused and muddled. She suddenly realized why Ginny was acting the way she was.

"Ginny are you under the Imperius Curse?"

Ginny said nothing as her grip still tightened. She stood still looking at Hermione for a second before smiling nastily at her and turning on the spot.

* * *

Hermione groaned and her eyes snapped open. She could see nothing but darkness. Her heart raced as she sat up on the dirty floor. She frowned. The last thing she remembered was landing in a room with lit with candles, then nothing. She was probably stunned.

She trembled as she lifted her hand in front of her face. It was so dark. She stood up stumbling a little, reaching for a wall or door. She sighed heavily when she felt nothing.

"Hermione?"

Hermione jumped, turning around only to see darkness. She reached in her cloak only to remember that she didn't have her wand.

"Hermione is that you? Are you okay?"

"Ginny?" she asked in the darkness.

"Yes."

Hermione didn't answer her and stood still. It was Ginny who brought her here in the first place. This was all her fault. Why in the hell did she bring her here?"

"Hermione."

"Why? Why did you bring me here?"

She could hear Ginny sniffling, "I'm so sorry Hermione." She cried, "I tried to repel the curse I did. But he made me do it. He made me bring you here."

Hermione said nothing as she sat back down on the rough floor. Ginny has said that she was cursed but Hermione had a funny feeling. Was she lying? This was what Professor Moody (Well the Death Eater one) meant when it was hard to tell who was cursed with the Imperius curse and who acted on their own. Was Ginny really cursed? Her boyfriend _was _a Death Eater…well… ex Death Eater. But was he?

Hermione bit her lip, "Who made you do it Ginny?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"You-Know-Who." Ginny continued to cry. "I'm so sorry."

Hermione put her head in her hands thinking about something else that made her heart drop. "What about Zoe? Does he know about her? I mean you just took me away from her. She's in that fucking garden alone and—"

"I know and I'm sorry. I tried to repel it Hermione I really did but—"

"Shut up Ginny!" Hermione yelled. She tried to calm her breathing. What if something happened to her daughter? This was all her fault. She should have went for somebody when Ginny first showed up. They were both quiet for a while except for Ginny's sniffles ever now and again. Hermione's thoughts went to Draco. When would he find out she was missing? Would he find Zoe?

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice called out.

"What" she snapped.

"I uh—I heard someone talking about Draco."

Hermione perked her ears up, "Draco?"

"Yeah…um…the person who's been bring me in and out of this shit hole, keeps mumbling about him."

"What does he mumble about?"

"He says stuff like I'm going to get Draco now. Stupid bastard always had the upper hand. No one's going to miss him when I'm done with him."

"He said that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

Hermione frowned and scoffed, "I don't know if I should believe you or not Ginny. I mean, you might be cured again." She said sarcastically.

"But Hermione I really was cursed. I really did try and repel it but I wasn't strong enough. I promise I –"

"Just shut up Ginny."

* * *

Draco rushed down the stairs. His heart was beating against his ribs roughly. What his mother had said made Draco dread what he would find at the Weasleys. Something felt wrong. Something_was _wrong.

He yanked open the front door of the Mansion to make his way to the apperation point before he stopped and gasped at the being looking his way.

Draco watched as the young man smiled coldly at him. His hair was long, blonde, and almost reached past her broad shoulders. He was tall, almost Draco's height but not quite. He was very tan and it made his cold bright green eyes pop.

"Pence?" Draco asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Draco my friend, long time, no see."

Draco scoffed, "I don't think we're friends."

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No." Draco snapped, "I'm late for something. Get the hell out of my way."

Draco pushed past Pence making his way down the small hill. Stupid bastard! Where did he even come from? Draco hasn't seen him in about five years. He had almost forgot about him complexly.

Pence. Draco shivered. He was Tobias's son. People though that Draco Malfoy was evil, hell he was nothing compared to Pence and his upbringing.

Draco sighed almost reaching the point before he stopped dead in his tracks at Pence's loud words.

"You're not late meeting you girlfriend are you Draco? Hermione is her name, right?"

**(A/N): Alright so you know you need to review even you people who have never reviewed before. Just write a quick line like….this was great…or…this sucked…something people lol. Anyways I've been wondering if I'm going to fast with the plot and all this action and stuff. Do you guys like it or should I slow it down a bit. Alright REVIEW!**


End file.
